Chaos
by Mailyna
Summary: Elle a tout perdu, sa famille, sa nation, son espèce, il lui reste juste son frère. Tout deux ne cessent de fuir, toujours plus loin, pour survivre face à des créatures qui n'attendent que leur sang.
1. Chapter 1

**_CHAOS_**

**Résumé :** Elle a tout perdue, sa famille, sa nation, son espèce, il lui reste juste son frère. Tout deux ne cessent de fuir, toujours plus loin, pour survivre face à des créatures qui n'attendent que leur sang...

**Casting :**

Anna : Ashley Greene

Elyott : Paul Wesley

Joyce : Nina Dobrev

Matthias : Ian Somerhalder.

Dimitri : Robert Pattinson

Sébastien : petit : jumeaux Jason et Kristopher Simmons

Sébastien : grand : Jesse McCartney.

Barbara : Crystal Reed

* * *

><p><em>_ maman, maman ! 'ega'de y est beau ?<em>

__ il est magnifique mon chéri._

__ ze l'ai fait pou' toi._

__ merci._

__ ze t'en 'efait un ?_

__ oui, si tu veux. J'aime tes dessins._

_Je le regarda dessiner à nouveau. Pour son âge, il avait un vrai talent…_

_Je ressenti une secousse et me réveilla._

__ tu m'as fait peur sœurette. J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais plus._

__ désolé._

_Je m'installa comme à mon habitude à la fenêtre. Ne pouvant sortir tant qu'il faisait nuit. Dehors, le chaos régné._

__ tu pensais encore à eux ?_

__ a qui veux tu que je pense d'autre._

__ tu n'y es pour rien._

__ parle pour toi, tu n'étais pas présent._

__ tu ne devrais pas rester à la fenêtre, s'ils nous repèrent…_

__ je t'ai dis que c'était impossible, avec ce que je nous ai injecter, il ne peuvent pas nous localisés… _

__ une fois qu'il fera jour, il faudra qu'on parte, ça fait déjà trois jours qu'on est ici._

__ je sais…j'aurais du leur donner l'antidote…_

__ non ! Ne dis pas ça, ça aurait servi à quoi, à ce qu'il tue ceux qui prenaient l'antidote pour se nourrir ?_

__ au moins ils auraient fini par disparaître !_

__ une fois qu'ils l'auraient eut, il t'aurait tué._

__ et ils seraient encore en vie. En refusant de leur donner, j'ai condamné ma famille !_

__ Anna, rien ne te dis qu'ils ne les auraient pas tuer._

__ et rien ne te dis qu'il les auraient tuer, Elyott !_

__ hey ! _

_Il me prit dans ses bras. Il savait que je m'en voulais vraiment. J'avais condamné les mien pour un antidote qui aurait pu refaire vivre des humains. Elyott et moi étions les derniers humains. Et j'étais la seule qui avait le pouvoir de faire redevenir le monde comme il était auparavant. Avant que tout ceci n'arrive, j'étais une grande scientifique. Quand nous avons appris leurs existences, je fut la seule à trouver un remède à leur tragique destin, mais quand je voulu leurs en faire part, il n'en voulurent pas, ils aimer la force et les dons que leur donner cet état, c'est quand il n'y eut plus assez d'humains sur cette planète qu'ils voulurent l'antidote, pour ne pas mourir, mais je refusa, et il tuèrent toute ma famille. Je haïssais ces êtres immondes qui se nourrissaient du sang de mon espèce, je haïssais ces êtres qu'on appelé Vampire. Quand mon frère eut décidé de me lâché, je commença à ranger mes affaires. J'avais quatre valises en tout. Une avec des affaires pour me changer, une avec ce qui me rester de mes souvenirs, et deux autre avec mon matériel de scientifique, et l'antidote. Mon frère, lui n'en avait que deux, l'une contenant de quoi nous défendre contre ces monstres. Heureusement, on se déplacer toujours dans son 4X4 blindé qu'il avait emprunter quand les massacres avaient commencer, et de toute façon, il ne manquerais plus à personne ce 4X4. Mon frère était dans l'armée de terre avant que toute vie humaine ne disparaisse. Le blindé de cette voiture nous servait beaucoup lors de nos déplacement. Surtout lors d'attaque de ces monstres sanguinaires. J'aidai mon frère à chargé la voiture quand le soleil se leva, et on parti. _

_On avait un avantage sur eux, on pouvait sortir en plein jour. Je monta ensuite dans la voiture, et mon frère se mit au volant je ne savais jamais où il nous conduisait, et je m'en fichait. La route était toujours silencieuse, seul la musique casser le silence ambiant qui avait maintenant envahit la terre. Sur la route, je regardais le paysage, on y voyait des voitures partout garer n'importe comment, ou retournés, des maisons brûlés des lambeaux de porte partout, des poubelles déchiqueter… tout ce qu'il rester de la vie humaine, tout ça était l'œuvre des démons._

__ on est arrivé ma belle._

_Je sorti et l'aida à rentré les valises à l'intérieur. Il choisissait toujours des maison avec de nombreuse fenêtre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je m'allongea sur le lit, et observa le plafond. Mon frère fit de même, et me pris la main. On resta un moment ainsi, c'était notre rituel quand on arrivé dans une maison. Ça nous permettait de faire une pause sur la vie que nous vivions, et en même temps on vérifié, qu'il n'y avait pas de vampire. Ensuite, mon frère faisait le guet. Il prenait son arme, et faisait le tour de la maison. Il regardait partout, de la cave au grenier. Ne trouvant rien, il revint s'asseoir dans la chambre. Où nous passions le plus clair de notre temps. On utilisé aussi la salle de bain et la cuisine. Je parti me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain. J'en avais plus qu'assez de fuir, mais c'était le seul moyen de rester en vie. Pendant un moment mon frère voulait qu'on prenne un bateau pour fuir sur une autre terre, mais les info nous avez fait savoir qu'ils étaient partout. Nous n'étions en sécurité que lorsque le jours était. Une fois l'obscurité arrivé, les monstres sortaient et dévastaient tout. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que nous, les animaux et les monstres. Ils pouvaient survivre avec le sang animal, mais eux, voulaient du sang humain. Alors s'en suivait une chasse. Il essayaient de nous trouver, j'avais alors crée un vaccin qui caché notre humanité. Malgré que ces créatures savait qui ils cherchaient. Ça nous aidé à pouvoir rester quelques temps dans un même endroit. Soudain, alors que j'étais dans la salle de bain, on entendit un bruit. Je retourna dans la chambre et questionna mon frère des yeux._

__ sûrement un rat, j'ai été vérifié, le grenier est vide. A par un fouilli des anciens habitants._

__ personne n'as pu rentré ?_

__ il fait encore jour Anna, arrête de stresser, de toute façon, on est armés. _

__ oui._

_Il avait raison, je n'avais pas à m'en faire, j'avais un pieu en chêne attaché à ma cheville, un autre dans ma manche, ainsi qu'un gun chargé de balle en bois, Et j'avais aussi une seringue de ma fabrication, qui pouvais paralysé une de ses créatures dans ma poche. Rassuré, je me changea, et m'installa sur le lit avec mon ordinateur. Je tenter des formules par logiciel avant de les concocter pour de vraie. Je fini par fatigué, et j'allai me couché. Je prendrai la relève de mon frère dans la nuit. Enfin, s'il me réveillé. Il tenait beaucoup trop a moi, et passé son temps à monter la garde sans me réveillé. Je voyais la fatigue sur son visage, il avait beau me mentir, s'il continuait comme ça, il n'allait pas tenir longtemps. Je réussi à me réveillé seule, cette nuit. Mon frère essayer de lutter contre sa fatigue. Je le guida jusqu'au lit, après avoir beaucoup insisté, puis je monta la garde. J'avais le fusil dans les mains, guettant le moindre bruit, le moindre courant d'air… je m'endormis car quand mon frère se réveilla en criant, je sursauta et regarda ce qu'il pointait du doigt. C'était un morceau de papier. Il y avait quelques chose d'écrit dessus. Je m'approcha malgré les mise en garde de mon frère sur le fait que c'était un piège. le papier avait l'air d'avoir vécu, la personne qui avait écrit dessus avait du chercher ce papier dans de veilles affaires. Je le pris, et attendis. Rien ne se passa, je recula et posa mon regard sur le mot. L'écriture était belle et appliquer. Je lu chaque mot avec facilité._

_« nous ne voulons aucun mal, laisser nous nous réfugier je vous en pris. Nous savons que vous êtes la seule qui puisse nous sauvé. Matthias. »_

__ tu connais un Matthias ? Demandais-je a mon frère._

__ non. Peut être que nous ne sommes pas les derniers humains._

__ pourquoi se cacherait-ils ?_

__ a moins que ce ne soit ces créatures qui veulent de l'aide._

__ donc ils sont ici, il fait jours dans quelques minutes. J'étais sur que ce n'était pas un rat._

__ il veut vraiment ton aide, sinon il ne se serait pas mis à découvert_

__ ou il est suicidaire, il a parler de nous, ils sont donc plusieurs. prend tes armes. _

_On monta donc au grenier, et armés jusqu'au dent, on inspecta chaques recoins. Je trouva, dans un coin, une couverture sous laquelle quelques chose bouger. Je retira la couverture, prête à envoyait une balle de bois, quand mon frère m'arrêta. C'était une fille sous la couverture, donc ce n'était pas Mathias, et vu son air de détresse, ce n'était pas une créature. _


	2. Chapter 2

__ Qui est tu ? Demandais-je._

__ Je…je m'appelle Joyce._

__ Tu connais un Matthias ?_

__ Oui, c'est mon frère, mais il a peur. Il sait que vous détestez les créatures._

__ Cest un des leurs ?_

__ Malheureusement oui, c'est pour ça qu'on essayer de vous trouver, mais votre détection était inutile. _

__ Où est-il ? Demanda mon frère._

__ Plus loin dans le fond. Mais ne lui faite pas de mal, il est tout ce qu'il me reste._

__ Nous pouvons l'aider, je sais que certain n'ont pas décider de devenir des monstres. On peut faire revenir la race humaine, j'ai l'antidote._

__ Garder votre antidote pour vous. Nous dis une voix dans le fond du grenier. Je suis peut être un de ces monstres, mais ça me permet de protéger ma sœur. _

__ Montrer vous, il n'y a aucun rayon de soleil, approchez, nous ne vous attaquerons pas, si vous non plus. Lui dis-je. _

_J'avais déjà vu un de ses monstres, leurs dents sur dimensionné et leur visage défiguré, juste avant de leur enfoncé un pieux et de les voir se desséché. Je connaissait l'horreur que me provoquait la vue de ces êtres. Il avança dans la lumière de ma lampe torche, et je fus estomaqué, pour un monstre, celui-ci était d'une beauté renversante. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux autres que j'avais pu voir auparavant. Il s'avança encore, puis s'agenouilla auprès de sa sœur. Je resta immobile observant chacun de ses traits, jusqu'à ce que son regard fixe le mien._

__ Pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi ?_

__ Tous ceux de votre espèce que j'ai croisé ne vous ressemblez en rien._

__ C'est parce qu'ils sont toujours en chasse, mais moi, j'évite de montré mon coté animal, je ne veux pas effrayer ma sœur._

__ Elyott va fermé les rideaux de la chambre, et de toutes les pièces qui mène d'ici jusqu'à la chambre._

__ Pourquoi ?_

__ Cette fille à besoin de dormir dans un vrai lit, et je ne pense pas qu'il veuille s'éloigner d'elle. Tu devrais le comprendre non, c'est ce que tu fais avec moi._

__ Comme tu voudras, mais ne m'en veux pas de rester sur mes gardes._

__ Je sais, j'ai autant de doute que toi, mais s'il existe des repentis, cela pourrait nous être utile._

__ Je veux bien vous aidé, nous ressentons la présence des autres de notre espèce à plusieurs kilomètres, ainsi que les humains, mais vous il est impossible de vous repéré, et je cache l'odeur de ma sœur depuis tellement de temps._

__ Je peux rendre votre sœur invisible a tous sans problème, comme je l'ai fait pour mon frère et moi._

__ Je veux bien. _

__ Je vais préparé ça, ne vous en faite pas, elle est en sécurité. _

_Je posa ma main sur son bras. Il me fixa dans les yeux, sans cligné pendant un long moment, puis se recula. Je baissa les yeux._

__ Ne soyez pas triste, ce n'est pas vous, mais lorsqu'on me touche je vois des choses, et je n'y suis pas habitué. _

_Il releva ma tête d'une main et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire, puis alla préparer de quoi rendre sa sœur invisible aux autres monstres. Je m'installa donc dans la cuisine, pour faire chauffer mes mélanges sur le gaz. Matthias s'assit sur le plan de travail et observa chacune de mes manipulations. Quand j'eus fini ma mixture, je mis le tout dans une seringue, et allais retourner dans la chambre, mais Matthias me retint._

__ Vous aller lui injecter ?_

__ C'est le seul moyen. Nous avons essayer en l'ingérant, mais les effets sont de très courte durée. Il n'y a quand l'injectant qu'il est efficace. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, je ne lui veux aucun mal._

__ Je suis désolé, mais il faut que je m'en assure à ma manière._

__ Quoi ?_

_Il me fixa dans les yeux, et je fut comme hypnotisé. Quand je repris mes esprit, il me sourit, et m'amena à sa sœur. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que je me souvenais de l'hypnose. Il pouvait m'hypnotiser, mais malgré le fait qu'il me contrôler, je me souvenais de ce que je disais, et de ce qu'il me demandais. Joyce venait de se réveillé. Je lui injecta ma mixture puis je lui offris de quoi la nourrir. _

__ Matthias, pouvez vous venir m'aidez à ranger la cuisine._

__ Bien sur, mais tutoyons nous, nous sommes dans la même galère._

__ Ok. Alors en route._

_Une fois assez éloigné de mon frère je le força à me regardé._

__ Je sais que me faire confiance est difficile pour toi car tu sais à quel point je déteste les créatures qui ont détruit ma famille. Et je comprend que tu utilise donc les dons que te donne cet aspect, mais s'il te plait ne recommence plus._

__ Comment ce fait-il…? Tu ne devrais pas te souvenir._

__ Je suis une chimiste, si j'ai réussis l'antidote et le vaccin pour ne pas être visible, j'ai pu faire bien plus, tu ne crois pas._

__ Oui. Je suis désolé. Je tiens vraiment à elle._

__ Je te comprend, mais tu peux me faire confiance. Je te le promet, je ferais tout pour la protéger, et je t'aiderais du mieux que je peux._

__ Tu détestes la créature que je suis, et tu veux m'aider ?_

__ Tu es différent de ceux qui ont massacré ma famille._

__ Comment le sais tu ?_

__ Tu fais tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour garder ta sœur humaine, ce n'est pas rien, cent fois tu aurais pu la vider de son sang, mais tu ne l'as pas fait._

__ Je ne suis pas un héros. Je suis dangereux, et je ne veux pas de ta pitié._

_Sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce. Je fini donc de ranger mes affaires de labo seule. Je remonta, et m'installa dans le lit vide. Dans la chambre il ne rester plus que mon frère._

__ Où sont-il ?_

__ Remonter au grenier, tu as dû le vexé._

__ Non, il n'accepte pas d'être une créature qui puisse s'en prendre à sa sœur, alors qu'il fait tout pour la protéger._

__ Que veux tu, il n'a pas voulu de l'antidote, c'est de sa faute._

__ Comprend le, il n'a pas confiance, il sais que je déteste c'est créatures, et que j'ai refusé de leur donné le sérum, alors pourquoi je lui donnerais à lui. _

__ Ça n'empêche que c'est l'un des leurs._

__ Je pense qu'il peut nous être très utile._

__ Bah c'est encore mieux, si tu veux l'utiliser, tu crois qu'il va te faire confiance !_

__ Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais on peut l'aider et il peut faire de même pour nous._

__ Sauf qu'il ne veut pas…_

__ Tu devrais aller leurs demandaient si elle a faim._

__ Bah vas y_

__ Il ne me laissera pas entré, aller s'il te plait._

__ Ok. Je reviens._

_Je parti dans la salle de bain, où je pouvais entendre ce qui se passé au grenier._

__ Hum…ma sœur demande si votre sœur à faim._

__ Non, on se débrouille très bien seuls._

__ Non, Matthias ne fait pas ça ! On a besoin d'eux autant qu'ils ont besoin de nous. Je descend manger._

__ Alors je viens avec toi._

__ Si tu veux._

_Je descendis dans la cuisine pour voir ce qu'il y avait. Mon frère avait rempli le frigo et les placard au moins on pouvait manger pendant un petit moment. Bientôt leurs pas retentirent. Et ils apparurent. Joyce s'installa avec moi à la table, mon frère nous rejoignit, et Matthias resta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Quand on eut fini, je vis que Matthias avait un air bizarre._

__ Que ce passe-t-il ? Demandais-je._

__ Vu sa tête, ce n'est pas bon signe. M'informa sa sœur._

__ Matthias ? Insistais-je._

__ Ils arrivent, il faut que vous partiez. _

__ Mais il fait nuit._

__ Ils seront ici d'ici quelques heures, vous voulez prendre le risque ?_

__ Ok, mais venez avec nous._

__ Je suis désolé, mais non. _

__ Je t'en pris Matthias. Il faut mettre ta sœur en sécurité, tu ne pourras pas la défendre contre tous._

__ Alors emmener la._

__ Matthias ne fait pas ça, vient avec nous. Le supplia sa sœur._

__ Je te retrouverais, c'est promis. Je t'aime Joyce._

__ Moi aussi je t'aime Matthias._


	3. Chapter 3

_Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, puis Matthias nous aida à rassembler nos affaires et à tout mettre dans le 4X4. On fila le plus vite possible. Je lui avais laisser mon téléphone, il devait nous joindre pour savoir où nous étions. J'avais peur pour lui, mais je savais qu'il avait enfin confiance en nous, car il nous avait laisser sa sœur. Il ne l'aurait pas laisser à n'importe qui. Mais en même temps je me demandais s'il ne savait pas qu'il y resterais et qu'il voulait juste la mettre en sécurité et savoir qu'elle resterait humaine. Mon frère m'avait laissé le volant, ça valait mieux lorsqu'il fallait filé pour prendre de l'avance sur les vampires, je n'avais jamais eu mon permis a cause de ça, je roulait toujours trop vite, mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus personnes pour m'arrêter, je pouvais conduire, et à vive allure. Mes réflexe avait toujours était supérieur à ce de mon frère à ce niveau, lui était plutôt doué pour le tir. Ce qui nous aider beaucoup aussi. J'espérais que Matthias s'en sortirai._

__ Je vois que tu pense comme moi. Soupira Joyce._

__ De quoi ? demandais-je._

__ Qu'il a voulu me sauver, mais qu'il sait qu'il risque de ne pas s'en sortir._

__ Ne dis pas ça…_

__ Je le sais. J'ai beaucoup appris avec Matthias. Tes yeux me parlent._

_Je baissa donc les yeux sur la route, et me concentra sur cette dernière. Ce qui est bien quand on à un 4X4 c'est qu'il est tout terrain, je tourna à une embouchure, et fila a travers champs, puis je fila sur le haut d'une montagne. Là, se trouvait un chalet, on l'inspecta, puis on s'installa. On vit passer quelque jours avant que Matthias n'envoie un message. Il était vivant. Je lui donna notre position, puis on attendit son retour. Quand il arriva, il était blesser et faible. Je ne savais que faire, avec l'aide de mon frère, on l'installa dans la chambre. Je partis chercher de l'eau pour nettoyer ses blessures. Mais elle ne s'arrêter de saigné. Je lui mis une petite baffe histoire qu'il se réveille, et par chance, ça marcha. Il avait l'air furax, mais tant pis, sa survis en dépendait._

__ Je ne peux pas te soigné, alors il reste deux solutions, soit tu prend l'antidote, soit tu me dis ce que je peux faire. Lui dis je sérieusement._

__ Tu ne peux rien faire qui soit en ton pouvoir, et c'est hors de question pour l'antidote._

__ Tu ne va pas laisser ta sœur toute seule._

__ Le seul moyen de me guérir c'est de boire du sang, tu ne vas pas aller m'en chercher alors qu'il n'y en a plus._

__ Qui t'as dis qu'il n'y en avait plus._

__ C'est hors de question !_

__ C'est ta seule chance, tu l'as dit toi même !_

_J'allai refermer la porte a clef, et m'assis à coter de lui._

__ Ta sœur ne veux pas te perdre, et me demandera de faire ce que je peux pour te sauvé, même si tu dois redevenir humain, ce qu'elle veux c'est te garder. Je sais, c'est égoïste de sa part, mais ne ferais tu pas la même chose pour elle ? Alors si tu veux vraiment rester vampire accepte ma proposition._

__ Tu as une sacrée répartie !_

__ Alors ?_

__ Je ne sais pas, c'est pas une bonne idée, si je te vide de ton sang, ton frère me tuera. _

__ Ça c'est sur ! Mais j'ai confiance en toi, même si toi non._

__ C'est plus compliquer que la confiance crois moi._

__ Alors si tu as confiance, boit._

_Je m'installa a cheval sur lui, et m'allongea pour lui laisser mon cou._

__ Tu as cru que j'allais attaquer ta carotide ?_

__ Bah oui ?_

__ Si je fais ça, tu meurs dans la seconde._

__ Alors débrouille toi, c'est toi le vampire._

_Il prit mon poignet, et déposa un baiser avant d'y planter ses canines. Je sentis le liquide chaud quitter mon corps. Mon frère ignoré ce que je faisais. Et ça valait mieux. Matthias, voyant que ma tête commençait à balancé, s'arrêta, et me posa délicatement sur le lit. Je voyais trouble, mais malgré ça, son visage était toujours aussi beau. _

__ Je vais aller te chercher de quoi manger._

__ Attend. Ne dis pas à mon frère ce qui vient de se passé, il te tuerai même si je suis encore en vie. S'il demande, dis lui que c'est la fatigue, et le fait que je n'ai pas manger depuis plusieurs jours._

__ D'accord. Je reviens. _

_J'eus juste le temps de cligner des yeux, qu'il m'avait déjà rapporter un sandwich que j'avalais en quelques bouchés avant de me rallongé. Il allait partir, mais je le retint._

__ Reste, s'il te plait._

__ Ok._

_Il s'installa à mes cotés, et je me blottis dans ses bras. Ça me changé de ceux de mon frère. Ceux de Matthias était beaucoup plus musclé, et beaucoup plus rassurant. Je fini par m'y endormir. Je fut réveillé quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et entra._

__ Désolé. S'excusa Joyce en souriant_

__ Non, c'est rien, je me suis juste endormi. Lui dis je_

__ C'est juste que ton frère commençait à s'inquiéter, et il a préféré que ce soit moi qui vienne…_

__ T'en fait pas, dis lui que je me repose juste._

__ Il vaudrait mieux que je sorte, s'il nous vois comme ça, je ne suis pas sure que…_

__ Ouais. Déjà avec ta sœur c'est très gênant…_

__ Aller repose toi bien. Si tu as besoin, pas besoin de crier, j'entends tout._

__ Ok. Et merci chuchotais-je._

_Quand il sorti, je me senti vraiment seul dans ce grand lit. Je ferma les yeux, sans trouver le sommeil, mais je me reposais quand même. Je compris l'heure qu'il était quand Elyott vint se coucher. Heureusement, il y avait deux chambres. Je fila dans la cuisine pour manger un truc. J'étais en train de fouiller dans le frigo quand Matthias arriva derrière moi sans un bruit._

__ Tu m'as fait peur !_

__ Désolé, c'était pas mon intension._

__ J'espère._

__ Je voulais savoir si ça allait par rapport à tout a l'heure, je t'ai pris beaucoup je trouve._

__ Hey, je suis en vie et toi aussi c'est tout ce qui compte ok ?_

__ Ok._

__ T'en fait pas ça va, je m'en suis remise, j'ai juste faim._

__ Je te revaudrais ça. _

__ Hey, je l'ai fait c'est tout, tu ne me dois rien, de toute façon c'est moi qui t'es forcer._

__ Oui, et je dois avouer que tu es assez forte sur le jeu de la persuasion, tu ferais une excellente vampire._

__ Oui, si je ne les détestais pas…_

__ Ouais…_

__ Quoi ?_

__ Rien._

__ T'en fais pas, je ne te déteste pas, sinon je ne t'aurais pas laisser boire mon sang…_

__ Ah bon ? Tu m'apprécies ?_

__ Oui, je t'apprécie beaucoup. Et franchement, tu n'es pas comme tous les autres que j'ai rencontré, tu es plus…humain. Avec toi, j'ai pas l'impression d'être avec un vampire…_

__ A part ça… soupira-t-il en prenant mon poignet._

__ C'est rien je t'ai dis._

__ Je n'aime pas ce que je t'ai fait. Je ne mérite pas ta confiance, pas à ce point la, tu as risqué ta vie pour moi, pourquoi ?_

__ Parce que je sais que si je t'avais rendu humain tu m'aurais détester et tu es, ainsi que ta sœur les seuls contacts social en dehors de mon frère, alors je ne ferais pas l'erreur de perdre l'un de vous._

__ T'es une sacrée fille quand même !_

__ Tu faisais quoi avant que je descende ?_

__ Oh ! Heu…rien, je regardé la télé._

__ Ça te dérange si je m'incruste, j'ai dormi toute la journée._

__ Désolé._

__ Je ne t'en veux pas, et de toute façon je ne peux t'en vouloir, c'est moi qui t'es forcer, alors arrête de t'excuser tu m'énerves._

_Je m'installa à ses cotés dans le canapé, et je posa ma tête sur son épaule. Je fini quand même par m'endormir. Car il me réveilla doucement le lendemain matin._

__ Salut, ton frère ne va pas tardé à se levé, il vaudrait mieux que tu n'est pas la tête posé sur mes genoux._

__ Mouais…_

__ Tient, du café._

__ Merci._

_J'essayai de faire comme si ça faisait un moment que j'étais réveillé, avec l'aide de Matthias je remis de l'ordre dans mes cheveux. Mon frère descendis, je lui sourit, puis Matthias l'informa que le café était prêt. Je sourit a Matthias, et avant que mon frère ne remarque que je venais de me réveillé, je fila prendre une douche. Ça faisait vraiment bizarre de savoir que Matthias était une de ces créatures que je détestais le plus, car je l'aimais beaucoup. J'appréciais sa compagnie. Quand je redescendis, mon frère me remplaça dans la salle de bain. Matthias était toujours seul, et n'avait pas bouger du canapé. Je le rejoignit._

__ Ton frère ne me fait pas du tout confiance._

__ Désolé, il a son propre caractère. Mais il va s'y faire, t'en fait pas._

__ Des manches longues ?_

__ Bah oui, comme ça on ne voit rien._

__ T'es la meilleure._

__ Je sais. Au fait, j'ai peut être un truc pour toi, enfin si ça t'intéresse, je l'ai tester la dernière fois que je devais me défendre contre l'un des tiens. Avant de le tuer, j'ai regarder si ça marché, et oui. Ça dure 24h, mais c'est déjà ça._

__ Et c'est quoi ?_

__ Un antidote contre le fléau du soleil._

__ Oui, ça devient intéressant…mais attendons un peu, si on sort en plein jour tous les deux, je pense que ton frère va me tuer._

__ Pourtant on ne ferait rien de mal…_

__ Si tu veux sortir, vas y avec ma sœur. Ton frère ce posera moins de questions, car tu passes beaucoup de temps avec moi depuis que je vous ai rejoint._

__ Ok, dommage, je m'amuse bien avec toi._

__ Tu ne t'ennuieras pas avec ma sœur crois moi, surtout pas après le fait qu'elle nous ai vu tout les deux dans le lit…_

__ Je craint le pire…_

__ Tu peux._

__ T'es sur que tu ne veux pas…_

__ Oui, je suis sur. Bonne chance avec ma sœur. Et t'en fais pas, je vais essayer de parler avec ton frère._

__ Bonne chance à toi aussi alors._

_J'allai réveillé Joyce, puis une fois qu'elle fut prête, on sorti prendre le soleil un peu plus haut dans la montagne._

__ Alors comme ça toi et mon frère…?_

__ Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois…_

__ Alors explique je suis toute ouïe !_

__ Tu m'as demandé de le sauver quoi qu'il arrive, alors c'est-ce que j'ai fait._

__ Et tu t'en ai pris comment, parce qu'il est toujours vampire n'est-ce pas ?_

__ Oui. Pour le sauvé j'avais deux solutions, l'antidote, mais il aurait refusé, et la deuxième était de lui donner du sang._

__ Non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça !_

__ Je suis désolé, je faisais plaisir à tout le monde comme ça, a lui, a toi…_

__ Merci ! Il ne m'en veux pas alors ?_

__ Non, de toute façon je lui est expliquer que même si ton choix était égoïste, il devait te comprendre, car il ferait sans doute la même chose dans le sens inverse._

__ Merci !_

__ De rien, mais pas un mot à mon frère, il n'a toujours pas confiance en ton frère, et j'ai peur de sa réaction s'il l'apprend._

__ T'en fait pas, je tiens à mon frère quand même. Vous vous êtes rapprocher depuis son retour._

__ Je l'ai sauvé, il s'est occupé de moi pendant que je reprenais des forces, et j'avoue que j'apprécie beaucoup sa compagnie._

__ Heu…on rentre ?_

__ Ok._

_On allait rentré quand on entendis les garçons parler. On fit le moins de bruit possible pour écouter._

__ Je peux t'aider?_

__ Non c'est bon._

__ Je veux juste te faire comprendre que tu peux me faire confiance._

__ Ma sœur à peut-être oublié, mais pas moi._

__ Elle n'a pas oublié. Elle en souffre encore, elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un qui sache l'écouter, et en qui elle peut faire confiance._

__ Ne tente même pas de l'approcher de trop près._

__ Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je ne lui ferais pas de mal._

__ Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu la touche ?_

__ Oui._

_Il était temps qu'on rentre. J'ouvris la porte, et on les rejoignit dans la cuisine._

__ Alors, bien votre temps sans nous ? Demandais-je._

__ Heu…oui. Me répondit Matthias._

__ Très bien. Me répondis mon frère sur un ton qui voulait tout dire. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rester seul avec lui._

__ Joyce, on va regardé la télé ? Demanda son frère qui compris que je voulais parler a mon frère seul à seul._

_Je le remercia du regard, et une fois qu'ils furent devant la télé, je commença la discution._

__ pourquoi tu réagit comme ça avec lui ?_

__ je te l'ai déjà dis, j'ai pas confiance._

__ ne lui met pas sur le dos ce que les autres de son espèce on fait à notre famille, lui, il n'a rien fait !_

__ il est en train de nous séparé Anna._

__ non, Elyott c'est ton caractère de chien qui nous sépare._

__ il t'a hypnotisé ou quoi ?_

__ non, je ne suis pas hypnotisé, il est différent c'est tout._

__ ma parole ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureuse de cette chose !_

__ ne parle pas de lui comme d'une chose ! Et de toute façon qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu t'es inquiété de ce que je ressentais quand ils ont massacré ma famille ? Non, tu a débarquer quand les humains avaient presque tous disparut !_

__ Anna !_

__ j'ai fini, je vais regardé la télé._

__ je t'interdis d'être dans la même pièce que lui ! Il m'attrapa par le bras, et commença a serrer, il me faisait mal._

__ tu n'as rien à m'interdire, et lâche moi tu me fais mal !_

_Il resserra son étreinte autour de mon bras, et hurling de douleur, Matthias arriva, et repoussa mon frère qui du me lâcher. Je m'effondrais sur le sol, j'avais trop mal. Matthias s'agenouilla à coté de moi, et me demanda si ça aller. Je lui fit oui de la tète, et me réfugia dans ses bras. Je me fichait que mon frère soit la, j'avais besoin de réconfort, et pas de la part de mon frère, il pouvait courir pour que je lui pardonne ça. Matthias m'emmena jusque ma chambre malgré les propos de mon frère. Il allait sortir, mais je le retins._

__ ça devient une habitude de me demander de rester._

__ j'ai besoin de soutient, et je ne veux pas que tu aille fracassé mon frère, je lui en veux, mais je tient quand même a lui._

__ t'en fais pas, je sais. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir intervenu plus tôt._

__ tu as tout entendu ?_

__ oui, tout. Je suis désolé d'être le principal sujet de votre dispute._

__ ne t'en veux pas, si tu l'ai, c'est que je tient à toi non._

__ oui…_

__ tu reveux une dose ?_

__ Anna, tu veux vraiment que ton frère me tue ?_

__ on se fiche de mon frère, je suis majeur et vacciné non ? Et comme tu dis, c'est mon frère pas mon père._

__ tu lui en veux vraiment au point de faire tout ce qu'il t'interdis ?_

__ mmh…plutôt bien résumé._

__ et après la dose que tu veux me donner c'est quoi la suite ?_

__ je sais pas à toi de deviné._

__ je suis pas très fort au devinette tu vois…_

__ c'est dommage pour toi._

__ bah a part le fait de rester avec moi, puisque ça aussi ton frère te l'interdit…je vois pas trop._

__ tu veux que je te donne un indice ?_

__ ce serait gentil oui._

__ alors bouge pas._

__ heu….pourquoi ?_

__ bouge pas c'est tout._


	4. Chapter 4

_Je me rapprocha, et l'embrassa tendrement. Malheureusement, malgré la douceur avec laquelle il me repoussa, je voyais que ce n'était pas la peine._

__ je suis désolé, mais non. C'est pas possible._

__ ok, pas grave. Je comprend, tu es un vampire, je suis une humaine, tu préférerais boire mon sang plutôt que de finir avec moi, c'est normal, je ne suis que de la nourriture pour toi, comme nous, avec les lapin, les…_

_Il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Là je ne comprenais plus. J'avais du louper un épisode. Cette fois c'est moi qui le repoussa._

__ chacun son tour ?_

__ heu… c'était quoi ça ? Tu me repousse pour me rendre mon baiser après, tu m'explique ?_

__ je ne voulais pas qu'il y ai de compromis. Ça fait un moment, depuis que je suis revenu en fait, tu as du le remarquer, tu apprécie ma présence et c'est réciproque, mais il y a un sérieux problème._

__ ah bon ? Lequel ?_

__ ton frère._

__ je t'ai dis qu'on s'en fichait !_

__ toi peut-être, mais moi non, je tiens à ma vie, enfin à ma non-vie si tu préfère._

__ il ne te fera rien. Il sais que je lui en voudrait à mort !_

__ mais tu finiras par lui pardonner, car c'est ton frère._

__ plutôt mourir avec toi que de lui pardonner s'il fait ça._

__ hey tu as fini Juliette !_

__ Juliette ?_

__ tu nous fait du Shakespeare, quand Roméo et Juliette se tue l'un l'autre parce que l'autre est mort._

__ mais c'est parce que tu es mon Roméo._

__ désolé, je ne me vois pas dans ce rôle tragique._

__ ok. Je comprend… t'en fait pas. Mais si tu change d'avis, sache que Juliette sera au même endroit demain et les jours qui suivront._

__ j'y réfléchirait._

__ au fait, dis a mon frère que ce soir le canapé prendra soin de lui._

__ heu…ok._

_Il redescendit, me laissant seule avec le souvenir de nos baisers. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées. Je sorti de mon souvenir quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Je ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis entendis la voix douce et cristalline de Joyce. J'allais lui ouvrir, et elle s'installa sur le lit, à la place même où se trouver son frère peu de temps avant._

__ mon frère ma raconté, alors ?_

__ ok, j'avoue j'apprécie vraiment beaucoup ton frère._

__ tu l'apprécie seulement ?_

__ ok, t'a gagné. Mais ne me force pas à le dire. S'il te plait._

__ ok. C'est un peu débile la réaction de ton frère, mon frère est vraiment un gars bien. Malgré ce qu'il est. Et je dis ça en sachant très bien que d'en bas il ne perd pas une miette de notre conversation en faisant mine de regardé la télé._

__ une habitude ?_

__ oui. Et crois moi, il ne fait pas que t'appréciais non plus si tu vois se que je veux dire. Et j'ai eu une petite idée un peu farfelue, mais bon c'est dans mes habitude ça._

__ c'est quoi ton idée ?_

__ que ton frère n'en sache rien._

__ c'est un peu le cas non ?_

__ oui, enfin non, tu ne comprend pas, faite vous plaisir, la vie et courte, et je m'occupe de ton frère pour qu'il ne se doute de rien._

__ vraiment ouah ! Ton idée. _

__ je sais._

__ et comment compte tu t'y prendre avec mon frère ?_

__ j'ai mes tactiques, t'en fait pas pour ça. Mon frère en connait quelques unes qu'il sait que j'utilise en cas d'urgence total._

__ en cas d'urgence total ?_

__ oui, au cas où les plans A ne marche pas si tu préfères. Mais t'en fais pas, je te ferait un signe dans c'est cas là._

__ quoi comme signe ?_

__ je croiserais les doigts ok ?_

__ ok._

_Je la pris dans mes bras, puis elle se leva._

__ alors c'est parti dès maintenant._

__ heu…maintenant ? Maintenant ?_

__ bah oui, pas maintenant demain ! En plus il fait nuit, c'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux. Rejoins moi dans ma chambre après qu'elle est claquer._

__ de mieux pour quoi ?_

__ pour ça. Matthiaaaaaaaaaaaas !_

__ quoi ? Lui cria-t-il des escaliers _

__monte tout de suite !_

_Et s'en suivi une dispute pour je ne sais quoi que je ne compris pas trop, puis la porte de la chambre voisine claqua et quelqu'un descendis les marches. Vu la cadence, je pensa a Matthias. Donc je fis ce que Joyce m'avait demander. Je frappa à sa porte qui était fermé._

__ casse toi Matt ! Je veux pas te voir !_

__ c'est Anna._

__ elle ouvrit la porte et me serra dans ses bras avant de refermer la porte à clef._

__ que c'est-il passé ?_

__ je suis la meilleure comédienne du siècle. Désolé, je voulais être sur que ce soit toi, et pas ton frère, ça aurait fait louche sinon._

__ heu…tu m'expliques ?_

__ il n'y a rien a expliquer, ma sœur est un génie._

_Il venait d'arrivé par la fenêtre et me pris dans ses bras. Ça faisait tellement de bien._

__ je vous laisse, je suis dans la salle de bain si il y a besoin._

__ merci lui chuchotais-je._

_Elle me sourit, et disparut dans la salle de bain. On s'installa sur le lit, puis on s'embrassa avec force et tendresse. Je commençais a avoir envie de plus et mon cœur battait tellement fort que ma respiration devenait saccadé. Soudain mon frère frappa à la porte. Je commença à paniquer. Matthias me conseilla de me calmer. Ce que je tenta de faire en vain._

__ les filles ça va ?_

__ ouais, enfin Joyce à besoin d'une conversation entre filles._

__ ok, je vous laisse alors ?_

__ ouais. Au fait, ou est Matthias ?_

__ il est sorti, très en colère._

__ ok._

_J'avais fait un gros effort. Pour paraître convaincante, je n'étais pas sur entrainer comme Joyce. Quand il fut redescendu devant la télé, Matthias me serra fort dans ses bras et me couvrit de baiser. Ce moment fut trop court a mon gout. Ce fut Joyce qui du nous séparer, il fallait que j'aille chercher à manger pour elle est moi, elle refusant de sortir, et Matthias devait rentré pour que je le prévienne qu'il devait dormir dans le canapé, que je prenait sa place dans le lit de sa sœur. Ça sa risquait d'être plus dur. Je descendis préparer à manger, puis je me dirigea vers le couloir où se trouver l'escalier pour monter, et là, Matthias me poussa sous l'escalier, rattrapant au passage l'assiette que j'avais lâcher, et m'embrassa avec force. Il ne pouvait plus se passé de moi. Il fit ensuite claquer la porte pour faire entendre a Elyott qu'il était rentré, et je l'attrapa. Ce serait plus facile sans la présence de mon frère._

__ au fait, je dors avec ta sœur ce soir, tu diras bonne nuit au canapé de notre part. je lui sourit en disant cela, et je posa en vitesse mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de monter. _

_Je fit part à Joyce de notre succès, et elle m'en tapa cinq pour me féliciter. Pour une novice assuring. Le lendemain risquait d'être plus difficile avec mon frère dans la maison. Je fut prise d'une insomnie a savoir Matthias si près de moi, et intouchable. Je descendis, mon frère devait dormir, et si ce n'était pas le cas, j'irai boire. Mais par chance il dormais, mais Matthias aussi. Je parti donc me servir de l'eau, et après avoir posé mon verre dans l'évier je sursauta en voyant Matthias derrière moi. Je faillis hurler, mais il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche, puis il remplaça sa main par ses lèvres. Il me posa sur le plan de travail, et commença à m'embrasser avec violence, je savais ce qu'il voulait, car j'en avais autant envie que lui. Je retira son t-shirt. Mais il s'arrêta et eut juste le temps de remettre son t-shirt avant que l'on ne voit mon frère descendre._

__ j'ai entendu un couinement ça va ? Heu…tu fait quoi sur le plan de travail_

__ ça va,… je me suis juste…enfoncer…une écharde dans le pied._

__ pas trop mal ?_

__ non, Matt s'occupe de me la retiré. Avec sa vue décuplé, c'est plus simple pour lui._

__ ok. Bonne nuit._

__ ouais._

__ je l'ai._

__ merci._

_Je savais que mon frère nous observé d'en haut, alors le seul endroit ou il ne pourrait pas voir d'en haut c'était le salon._

__ tu regarde quoi ?_

__ une petite série policière._

__ mmh…mentalist ?_

__ ouais._

__ mmh…j'adore ! Je peux regardé ?_

__ bien sur, on vie dans une communauté de quatre…_

__ avec un peu plus d'enthousiaste ce serait bien._

__ si tu veux._

__ ok._

_J'entendis la porte de la chambre de mon frère claquer. Cétait bon, il était repartit._

__ évite de couiner la prochaine fois._

__ évite de me faire peur aussi la prochaine fois._

__ on en était où ?_

__ à là je crois. Je retira son t-shirt, mais je le repoussa._

__ quoi ? Me demanda-t-il_

__ C'est pas une bonne idée, pas pendant qu'il est là. J'ai vraiment peur…_

__ ok. Tant pis…_

__ t'en fait pas, on aura d'autre occasion…_

__ et plus tôt que tu ne le pense je crois. Et dire que tu hais mon espèce…_

__ tu es l'exception qui fait la règle._

__ tu devrais allait te coucher._

__ ok. Bonne nuit._

__ bonne nuit princesse._

_Je monta rejoindre Joyce, et m'endormis jusqu'au lendemain. Je me réveilla dans les bras de Matthias. Je fut surprise, mais je me blotti encore plus dedans. Il resserra son étreinte, et je l'embrassa._

__ où est ta sœur ?_

__ elle à emmené ton frère faire les courses, ils en ont pour un moment._

__ ce qui signifie…_

__ que nous sommes seuls et que j'ai une irrésistible envie de toi…_

__ c'est cool, c'est-ce que j'allais te proposé._


	5. Chapter 5

_Je lui retira son t-shirt, et après que nous soyons dénudé, nous entrons en harmonie l'un l'autre. Ce fut un moment d'extase et de bonheur intense. Je fini par me blottir dans ses bras je savais que cet instant ne durerais pas éternellement, et je voulais en profiter un maximum. J'entendis le 4X4 se garer, et Matthias se rhabilla en moins d'une seconde et sorti de la chambre. Je pris plus de temps que lui, et fini par sortir, tout ces efforts m'avait donné faim. Je les aidé à ranger, et entama un paquet de biscuits. Ce soir la, il pleuvait, mais Matthias proposa à sa sœur d'aller faire un tour, pour leur soit disant réconciliation. Je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Ne voulant pas parler avec mon frère, j'embarquai le paquet, et monta dans ma chambre. Il faisait chaud, je décida donc d'ouvrir la fenêtre. C'est de la que j'entendis leur conversation._

__ je suis désolé, ta survie compte beaucoup plus…_

__ ne me ment pas Matthias, je te connais par cœur, tu ne va pas leur obéir._

__ tu pense pouvoir m'arrêter ? Tu tiens si peu à moi ?_

__ Matt…ça n'as rien avoir avec moi, mais avec elle. Ne me dis pas le contraire tu l'aime sinon tu ne m'aurais pas demandé cette mascarade avec son frère !_

__ je t'aime Joyce, et c'est tout ce qui compte._

__ si tu tiens à moi, ne fait pas cette erreur. Je ne veux pas avoir ça sur la conscience._

__ tu n'auras rien, c'est moi qui vais le faire, pas toi._

__ et tout ça sera de ma faute, parce que tu auras voulu me protéger, encore. Le ciel ta donné une seconde chance. Prend la._

__ la discussion est fini, de toute façon on ne sera toujours en désaccord._

_Je n'avais pas compris de quoi ils parlaient, mais je savais que ça, s'était une vrai dispute. À propos de quoi ? Ça je l'ignorais. Mais je compté bien le savoir. Je descendis une fois que Joyce fut monter dans sa chambre, je demanda à mon frère d'aller voir ce qu'avait Joyce. Et je partis voir Matthias qui était en train de zapper tout les chaines sans même en chercher une._

__ ça sert à rien de passer tes nerfs sur la télécommande, ça ne nous aidera pas si tu la casse._

__ c'est bon, on s'en fou._

__ hey ! Tu ne me parle pas comme ça ok. Je ne suis pas ta sœur !_

__ heureusement._

__ qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Tu t'es foutu de moi c'est ça ? J'ai entendu la conversation que tu as eu avec ta sœur._

__ qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire._

__ je veux savoir la vérité._

__ tu veux la vérité ? Bah je vais te la donné. Oui, je me suis bien amusé, mais ça en reste là, ce n'était qu'un jeu tout ça._

__ je ne comprend pas._

__ non, tu fait semblant de ne pas comprendre ! C'est différent, mais je vais te traduire, toi et moi, c'était juste pour ne pas m'ennuyer._

__ et ça y est, tu t'ennuie avec moi ? Lui dis-je en essayant de retenir mes larmes qui couler le long de mes joues._

__ oui, j'ai fait le tour, que veux tu, nous les vampires, on se lasse vite. Mais t'en fait pas, tu étais un bon coup quand même._

_S'en était trop, je ne chercha pas à comprendre, et le gifla. Il se retourna méchamment vers moi. Mon instinct me disait de courir, je réussi juste à me lever pour m'éloigner de lui. Il se déplaça si vite que je ne le vis pas, et me colla contre un mur. Il senti mon cou. Je sentais son souffle près de ma peau, mais au lieu d'avoir peur, j'avais envie de l'embrasser. _

__ si ton frère n'était pas à l'étage, je t'aurait sûrement vidé sur le champs. Tu devrais lui dire merci._

__ pourquoi…pourquoi tu me fais ça…tu sais bien que je t'aime…regarde moi je t'en pris, regarde moi et dis moi que tu ne m'aime plus._

__ pourquoi ferait je ça, je ne t'ai jamais aimé._

_Il se retourna, et la colère avait transformé ses yeux. Sa pupille s'était agrandi, tellement qu'on ne voyais plus l'argent qui l'entourait habituellement. Je caressa son visage, mais il fini par se détourné. Il était toujours devant moi, et le mur était derrière, je ne pouvais bougé. Je posa ma tête sur son torse. On resta un moment comme ça. Je ne sais pourquoi il ne bougea pas, mais je souffrais tellement. Il me porta, et me conduisit au canapé. Je ne réagit même pas. Mon frère descendit et l'attrapa, bizarrement il se laissa faire._

__ que lui a tu fait ? Demanda mon frère._

__ rien je crois juste qu'elle est en état de choc. Elle m'a vu énervé. Et oui, je suis un vampire, il ne vaux mieux pas me voir quand je suis énervé. Mais ça elle ne la pas compris. Je te laisse, j'ai des affaires à préparer._

__ pourquoi faire ?_

__ moi et ma sœur on se casse._

__ pourquoi, des vampire doivent débarquer ?_

__ non, on se casse c'est tout. De toute façon ça t'arrange non ?_

__ c'est hors de question ! Je ne partirai pas d'ici ! Cria Joyce du haut de l'escalier._

_Je l'entendis descendre les escalier et en mettre une a son frère._

__ réveille toi !_

__ je t'ai déjà dis d'éviter de faire ça._

__ il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Vu que personne d'autre ne sais._

__ ne sais quoi ? Questionna mon frère._

__ tu vois. Il ne savent rien._

__ et il ne sauront plus rien._

__ et voila, on te donne une seconde chance, et toi tu décide de la gâché ! Comme toujours. Je te préféré humain !_

__ je peux savoir de quoi vous parler ? Intervint mon frère._

__ non. Répliqua Matthias. Et toi tu va préparé tes affaires._

__ tu peux toujours courir._

__ tu préfères que je t'y force ?_

__ tu ne le feras pas. _

__ tu crois ?_

__ non, j'en suis sure. Tu aurais pu le faire mille fois avant, et on ne serait pas là à parler de ta futur erreur que tu regretteras, mais je ne serais pas là pour te consolé._

__ Joyce…je t'en pris ne fais pas ça, ne me demande pas de choisir…_

__ tu n'as pas besoin de choisir. Je serais toujours en sécurité._

__ on se calme et on m'explique, parce que là, ma sœur est toujours choqué après je ne sais ce que tu lui a fait, et je ne comprend rien alors vous ne partirez pas avant que je n'ai d'explications._

__ alors c'est bon on reste. Parce que ne compte pas sur mon frère pour te le dire._

__ et tu sais pourquoi._

__ même si tu as peur de lui, dis lui a elle. C'est la principal concerné non ?_

__ ce qui concerne ma sœur me concerne. _

__ heu…non. Lui répondis Matthias._

_Il s'approcha de moi, je senti mon corps se soulever, puis il me déposa dans la chambre de Joyce, là, elle ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il dorme avec elle._

__ prend soin d'elle sœurette._

__ je croyais que tu n'en avais rien a faire._

__ tu me connais._

__ justement…_

__ je t'ai dis non, je ne changerais pas d'avis pour toi. Je suis désolé, ma décision est prise. C'est toi ou elle. Tu compte beaucoup plus. J'ai voulu bien faire, et voila où j'en suis réduit maintenant._

__ tu as bien fait, ne regrette pas ton geste._

__ c'est toi qui le dis. Aller bonne nuit._

__ bonne nuit. Et n'oublie pas, la nuit porte conseil._

__ très drôle. Et il sorti. _

_Je ne pouvais toujours pas bouger un seul de mes membres. Je fini par m'endormir. Le lendemain, ma léthargie était fini, mais j'étais tellement triste que je refusa de bouger du lit. Joyce tenta tous les moyens, mais ce fut peine perdue. Mon frère vint frapper à la porte pour demandé de mes nouvelles._

__ elle va bien, enfin elle refuse de se levé du lit. L'informa-t-elle._

__ il faut lui laisser du temps. Aller vient manger._

_Je les entendis descendre. J'étais enfin seule. Je me releva pour trouver mon portable, et aperçut Matthias appuyer sur le cadre de la porte. Il me sourit, et je détourna la tête. S'il pensé pouvoir jouer avec moi quand ça lui chanté…_

__ ça va ?_

__ comme si ça t'intéressait !_

__ je suis désolé, je ne pensé pas que tu le prendrais comme ça._

__ oui, et bien tu aurais peut être du y pensé avant de t'amuser avec moi._

__ si tu savais…_

__ si je savais quoi ? Va s'y, dis moi ce que tu me cache !_

__ je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas._

__ et pourquoi ? Je t'ai dis que tu pouvais me faire confiance, même si le contraire n'est plus d'actualité. Je ne te trahirais pas moi._

__ je ne voulais vraiment pas, mais je vais être obliger._

__ obliger de quoi._

__ de te faire oublier._

__ c'est impossible, j'ai le sérum dans mes veines, je me souviendrai de tout._

__ ton sérum ne marche pas sur mon don d'oublie._

__ comment…?_

__ je le sais c'est tout. _

_Il me força à le regardé dans les yeux, et ses yeux se transformèrent._

__ Matthias ! Non ! Cria Joyce._

_Il sursauta._


	6. Chapter 6

__ Matthias ! Non ! Cria Joyce._

_Il sursauta._

__ tu es folle, j'aurais pu lui vidé toute sa mémoire !_

__ tu m'avais promis de ne pas le faire…_

__ tu savais qu'il voulais…_

__ je sais tout ce qu'il veut faire._

__ mais pourquoi ? Explique moi._

__ Matt ferme la porte._

__ non, tu ne lui dira rien._

__ il faut qu'elle sache pourquoi tu réagis comme ça. Je suis sur qu'elle comprendra tout de même ton choix, mais tu ne peux continué de lui mentir._

__ elle va me haïr._

__ c'est déjà le cas, alors ça ne changera pas grand-chose intervint-je._

__ voila, nous étions là avec toi juste avant le massacre de ta famille…_

__ quoi ?_

__ laisse moi finir. Nous étions tous réuni, car ton ex mari voulait connaître ceux qui allait vivre avec toi et avec Sébastien. _

__ vivre ?_

__ oui, avant qu'il ne te fasse tout oublié, tu était avec mon frère. C'est pour lui que tu faisait ses recherches, tu voulais le sauvé de la nuit. Parce que tu l'aimais. Et moi j'étais sa sœur. Et je t'aidais dans tes recherches, je t'assistais. Nous n'avons pu sauvé ton ex mari, mais nous avons sauvé ton fils. Et c'est pour cela que les autres nous cherche. Ils ont dis à mon frère qu'il fallait qu'il t'amène là où il garde ton fils, pour qu'il vous ai tout les deux, sinon c'était moi qui y passé. _

__ oh…je suis désolé._

__ pas plus que moi. Intervint Matthias._

__ c'est pour ça que tu voulais t'éloigner ? Tu ne voulais pas choisir. Je suis désolé…mais on sera fort ensemble. D'accord._

__ je ne peux pas, je tiens trop a Joyce._

_Je pris ses mains, et entrelaça nos doigts._

__ nous pouvons la protégé. Ai confiance. Nous pourrons les vaincrent ensemble. L'union fait la force. Aller, embrasse moi._

_Il me fixa, et je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes avec force. Il ne me détestait pas. Il avait juste peur. Je le pris dans mes bras. Ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'il m'aimait depuis tout ce temps._

__ pourquoi j'ai le souvenir du massacre de mon fils ?_

__ je suis désolé, ils t'ont torturé et se sont servi de ce qu'ils savaient. Et ne trouvant pas l'enfant, ils ont utilisé l'illusion._

__ il faut que je le vois, ça fait 10 ans, il me manque tellement ! _

__ c'est impossible, si je t'y conduit, il ne tarderont pas et te tuerons._

__ je m'en fiche ! Je veux voir mon fils._

_Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Matthias tenta de les sécher en vain, de nouvelles réapparaissait chaque fois._

__ il faut que tu soit patiente. Nous devons trouver une solution avant. Je ne veux perdre aucune de vous, et si cela est possible, il nous faut trouver comment._

__ je crois en nous. Je t'aime tellement._

__ et vous contiez vous foutre de moi encore longtemps ?_

__ Elyott ! C'est pas ce que tu crois._

__ il t'a hypnotisé, j'en étais sur._

__ non, je t'en pris écoute moi._

__ désolé, mais tu n'es pas toi même je ne t'écouterais pas. Part contre, je vais le tuer pour avoir osé te touché !_

__ Elyott ! Non ! Hurlais-je._

_Matthias fut plus rapide que mon frère, et l'attacha à la chaise._

__ t'étais pas non plus obliger d'y aller jusque la Matt._

__ c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouver pour qu'il t'écoute._

__ merci. Voila, ça fait un petit moment que je connais Matt et sa sœur, enfin je ne m'en souviens plus, mais il savent où est mon fils, c'est eux qu'ils l'ont sauvé. Mais on a un gros problème, en faisant ça Matthias c'est attiré beaucoup d'ennui, et les autres de son espèce lui ont proposé un énorme dilemme, moi ou sa sœur. il voulait leur obéir, mais son amour pour moi à été plus fort. Il ne sait donc plus quoi faire pour nous protéger toutes les deux._

__ tu étais en sécurité avant qu'il n'arrive._

__ tu appelle ça la sécurité, le fait de déménager tout les trois jours pour ne pas se faire repéré._

__ de toute façon c'est pareil avec lui, il va falloir qu'on bouge, et sans eux._

__ je ne suis pas un obstacle, contrairement à eux, je peux sortir le jour._

__ quoi ? M'étonnais-je._

__ oui, j'ai du te faire oublié, mais tu avais réussi beaucoup plus que ce que tu as fait. Comme je te l'ai dis, tu le faisais pour moi, alors quand tu as trouver le remède, tu me la injecter._

__ pourquoi m'avoir fait oublier ?_

__ je n'ai pas fait exprès, je ne savais pas quoi faire, quand je suis revenu, tu étais terrorisé, et tu étais devenu vraiment bizarre, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour que tu ne te laisse pas mourir mais, je ne contrôler pas encore mes pouvoirs alors j'ai du quelques peu rater._

__ ok._

__ et tu le crois comme ça._

__ Elyott, ai confiance en moi. Si je lui fait confiance, tu devrais lui faire confiance aussi. Je l'aime, et c'est réciproque. Et sache que si tu ne me crois pas, tu peus croire Joyce._

__ et Sébastien est seul depuis tout ce temps ?_

__ heu…en fait…commençais-je. Car je n'en savais rien, je n'avais même pas posé la question._

__ non, il est avec le reste des survivants._

__ nous ne sommes pas les seuls ?_

__ non, ils se sont réuni ensemble dans le seul endroit où les Vampires n'ose pas aller._

__ et c'est où ? Demanda mon frère._

__ vous en savez si peu sur nous !_

__ alors ? Insista mon frère_

__ dans une cathédrale._

__ alors tu ne pourras y entré…chuchotais-je._

__ ce n'est pas grave. Je vous sauverais._

__ je peux te parler en privée. Lui demandais-je._

__ je te suis._

_Je me dirigea donc dans le salon, la pièce la plus éloigné de la chambre._

__ pourquoi cette distance._

__ car je ne voulais pas qu'il nous entende nous disputé._

__ nous disputé pour quoi ?_

__ laisse moi te rendre humain._

__ hors de question._

__ je t'en pris, si tu nous sauve tu sais que tu y passeras._

__ au moins vous serez en sécurité._

__ mais je ne peux vivre sans toi._

__ je fais ça pour toi. Je t'aime._

__ moi aussi je te propose ça par amour._

__ non, par égoïsme._

__ ne ferais tu pas la même chose ?_

__ c'est différent._

__ non, c'est pareil. Tu me sauves, alors laisse moi te sauvé moi aussi. J'en ai le pouvoir !_

__ désolé, mais je ne changerais pas qui je suis pour tes beaux yeux._

__ alors je resterais avec toi._

__ hors de question, tu iras retrouvé ton fils. Quand je l'ai accompagné je lui ai promis de te ramené tôt ou tard._

__ pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait tout de suite ?_

__ parce que ton frère est arrivé, et que j'étais sûr qu'il penserais que c'était moi qui t'avais fait tout ce mal. Mais laisse moi mourir pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, je le mérite. _

__ non, tu ne le mérite pas._

__ tu ne me fera pas changer d'avis._

__ bien. Alors nous partirons demain. Où est cette cathédrale ?_

__ à 2 jours d'ici en voiture._

__ bon si je conduis, on y sera dans a peu près un jour._

__ alors laisse ton frère conduire._

__ pourquoi ?_

__ pour nous laisser un peu de temps._

__ a quoi bon, pour souffrir plus ?_

__ je t'en prie._

__ ok. Préparons ce dont on aura besoin._

__ n'oublie pas que je t'ai toujours aimer._

__ et n'oublie pas que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerais toujours Matt._

_Sur ce, je posa mes lèvres sur les siennes, espérant qu'il ne lise pas la détresse sur mon visage. Je fini par monter prévenir mon frère et Joyce de notre départ du lendemain. Ils réunirent leur affaires, mais on entendit un cri en bas, et je redescendis avec le fusil pour paralysé un vampire. C'était ça, l'un d'eux, apparemment seul venait d'enfoncer un pieux dans le ventre de Matt. Je visa ce salop, et l'eus en plein dans le mille. Juste entre les deux yeux. J'étais une as pour une fois. L'amour me donner des ailes. J'enfonçai un pieux dans le ventre de ma victime et me jeta prés de Matt qui me calma en disant que ce n'était rien. _

__ il y en à d'autre ? Demandais-je._

__ non, c'était juste un des sbires, il s'appelle Daniel c'était juste pour me prévenir que leur chef s'impatiente._

__ ok. Je m'occupe de lui, t'en fait pas._

__ pourquoi tu l'as pas tuer tout simplement ?_

__ j'ai besoin d'un cobaye._

__ pourquoi faire ?_

__ ça c'est mes affaires._

_J'emportai le Corps du vampire encore paralysé dans la bibliothèque à l'étage. La nuit venait de tombé. Je lui injecta ma dernière tentative, et fut heureuse de constaté que le produit fonctionnait directement, malheureusement, le pieu dans le ventre fini par faire sortir du sang, et mon cobaye décéda suite à sa blessure. Je brûla le corps de suite dans la cheminée avant que Matthias ne sente l'odeur du sang et accourt dans la pièce. De toute façon, je n'aurai pu le sauvé. Quand je sorti de mon laboratoire, le matin approché. J'installai le minimum d'affaires dans le 4x4 et on fila en direction de la cathédrale. Je m'assoupis pendant une partie du voyage pour récupéré la nuit blanche que j'avais passé. J'étais à l'arrière avec Joyce et mon frère conduisait avec Matthias comme GPS. Je me réveilla quand on s'arrêta pour la nuit. Mon frère eut la bonté de me laissé passé la nuit avec Matthias, cette nuit étant la dernière vu que mes plans de persuasion de le rendre humain était inefficace. Ce qu'il ignoré, c'est que malgré ses refus j'avais un plan B bien préparé. Je savais que ça ne lui plairait pas, mais nous n'avions pas trente six mille solutions pour ne pas souffrir l'un comme l'autre de l'absence de sa moitié. Je me calla dans ses bras puis l'embrassa avec passion. La nuit passa trop vite à mon gout, malgré la qualité assuré de mon plan, plus l'heure approché, plus j'avais peur de sa réaction. Au bout d'une heure de route à l'arrière, je commença a en avoir marre, je demanda à mon frère de s'arrêter, et pris sa place. On arriverais bien plus vite, et tout serait fini. Conduire me fit légèrement oublié la boule au ventre que provoqué l'adrénaline et l'approche du regard d'horreur que je redouté le plus. Je savais très bien qu'il m'aimait, mais pas sur qu'il me pardonne, même après la fin de tout. Mais je ne pouvais vivre en sachant que lui n'était plus. Je fit un léger dérapage sur ce qui resté du parking près de la cathédrale, puis on se dirigea vers la cathédrale._

__ on a pris un peu d'avance sur eux. M'informa Matthias, il seront la dans une dizaine de minutes._

__ ok. Elyott, rentre avec Joyce, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seule avec. Je vous rejoint._

__ dépêche toi, si dans 5 minute tu n'es pas à l'intérieur, je viens te chercher._

__ ok._

_J'attendis qu'il soit assez loin, et retenta de le convaincre._

__ je n'ai pas changer d'avis._

__ alors je ne peux pas rentré dans cette cathédrale._

__ tu ira dans cette cathédrale Anna je t'aime tu le sais._

__ oui._

__ alors laisse moi choisir de mon destin ok._

__ pourquoi je ne peux pas choisir le mien alors et mourir a tes cotés._

__ parce que c'est impossible. Il ne me tuerons pas si tu meurs._

__ c'est-ce que tu crois, ce sont des monstres !_

__ c'est-ce que tu pense ?_

__ tu n'es pas l'un des leurs, tu es différent._

__ ils arrivent, rentre._

__ sache que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerais toujours, mais pardonne moi. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser dans cette mission suicide._

_Je le serra dans mes bras, et lui enfonça la seringue de sérum très concentré. Il s'écroula sur le sol et repris des couleurs. Je senti la chaleur monté en lui. Il avala une grande bouffer d'air comme quelqu'un qui avait retenu trop longtemps sa respiration, puis s'évanouit. Je tenta de le porté en vain. Ça musculature trop importante était bien trop lourde pour moi. Je vis mon frère sortir, les 5 minutes étaient passés, ils ne nous resté donc plus beaucoup de temps. Même à deux on galérer pour tenter de le ramené. On était sur les marches de l'église quand on vit arrivé une bonne trentaine de vampires de chaque coté de l'église. Mon frère ouvrit la porte et demanda de l'aide. Ceux qui auparavant n'avait pas voulu nous aidèrent étant à deux pas, ils ne risquaient plus rien._

__ et toi ? Demandais-je à mon frère._

__ j'ai été élevé et éduqué pour défendre ma patrie, alors même si cette dernière à largement réduit de population, il me faut tenir ma promesse._

__ tu n'a rien à tenir, aller vient, c'est du suicide !_

__ rentre._

__ j't'en pris Elyott ! Ramène toi !_

__ je les tuerais un par un, pour venger les notres ! Victoire à la race de Dieu ! Victoire aux créatures de Dieu et mort aux créatures de l'enfer !_

_Il cria cette devise en mitraillant tout ce qui se trouver à l'extérieur de l'église. Je vis pas mal de vampires s'écrouler sur le sol. Sa mitraillette contenait mon sérum anti-vampire Extra concentré. Je resta ainsi dans l'entrebâillement de la porte essayant de convaincre mon frère de venir me rejoindre avant de se faire tuer. Il avait l'air de géré la situation jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux, sûrement le chef l'attrapa et plie sa mitraillette en deux. Je poussa un hurlement._


	7. Chapter 7

__ je vois que tu comprend. Je te fais un marché, sa vie contre la tienne._

__ qui me dis que vous ne le tuerais pas._

__ je me fiche de lui. Il n'est pas hyper important pour moi, ce n'est qu'un pauvre militaire fou._

__ ok._

__ ne fais pas ça. Me cria mon frère._

__ je ne peux pas te laissé comme ça…_

__ si, tu as Seb et Matt. Tu ne peux pas les abandonné. Moi je n'ai personne._

__ tu m'as moi._

__ je tiens plus a toi que personne, tu es plus intelligente, je ne suis rien, je n'ai pas peur de la mort._

__ je peux faire mieux, le transformé au lieu de le tuer, comme ça nous serons apte à nous revoir… comme tu voudra, au plaisir de se revoir Anna. Au faite, moi c'est Dimitri._

__ tu le touche je m'aviserais pour te tuer de mes propres mains._

_Sur ce il planta ses dents dans la carotide de mon frère. Un jeune homme me tira à l'intérieur, je ne pu voir si mon frère était mort ou transformé, car ce jeune homme referma la porte dans ce même mouvement et me serra dans ses bras. Qui était-il pour me serrer comme ça. Je me recula de lui, et m'agenouillai auprès de Matthias toujours étendu sur le sol avec Joyce à ses cotés._

__ que lui arrive-t-il. Je croyais qu'il ne pouvait pas rentré._

__ il risque de me haïr, mais j'ai utilisé le sérum…_

__ sache que moi je te suis reconnaissante. Même si tu aurais pu me prévenir._

__ j'avais peur que tu ne sois pas d'accord. Et j'avais peur qu'il l'entende et m'empêche de le faire._

__ je te comprend. Il va se réveillé ?_

__ oui, il faut juste le temps que son corps se réhabitue à l'humanité._

_Joyce me pris dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme qui m'avait empêcher de voir le sort de mon frère l'interpelle._

__ qui c'est lui ? Demandai-je à Joyce._

__ hey bien pendant que tu étais à la porte j'ai cherché quelqu'un qui souhaité te voir depuis un bon moment._

__ je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle explique moi._

__ c'est moi, Sébastien. Maman tu m'as tant manqué._

__ Sébastien ? Oh mon dieu ! Ce que tu as changé, excuse moi._

__ c'est pas grave, toi par contre, tu n'as pas changé._

__ je t'aime tellement. J'aurais voulu être avec toi depuis tout ce temps…_

__ je sais. Aller, on va mettre ton ami sur l'un des lits._

_On l'aida a porté Matthias sur un lit, ou une bonne sœur s'en occupa. Je lui expliqua son cas, puis Sébastien nous conduisit à la cuisine pour qu'on mange quelques chose. On se raconta ce que nous avions chacun raté en dix ans de séparation. Je fut très étonné par l'attention que porté Joyce à mon fils. C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas beaucoup plus vieille que lui, mais elle avait vécu tellement de chose. La bonne sœur vint nous prévenir que Matthias était réveillé, et souhaité à tout prix me parlé. Je craignais déjà ce que j'allais entendre. Je me dirigea donc dans la petite pièce qui servait d'infirmerie. Je baissa la tête en entrant. Il était assis sur son lit, le dos coller au mur. Son visage était neutre, ce qui me faisait plus peur que s'il avait été en colère. Il m'invita à m'asseoir à coté de lui. Je m'appuya alors sur le mur, juste a coté de lui, n'osant le regardé. Il me força à le regardé. J'essayais en vain de fuir son regard, mais ses yeux m'appeler, m'hypnotiser. C'était deux puits sans fond dans lequel je me laissé me perdre habituellement. _

__ pourquoi ? Me demanda-t-il._

__ parce…parce que je…je t'aime…_

__ sur ce coup, je ne t'ai pas vu venir. Mais tu as risquait beaucoup._

__ je sais... Chuchotais je en repensant à mon frère, et au fait que lui, ne voudrai sûrement plus me parler. Des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues._

__ je t'en veux beaucoup tu sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaitais._

__ je m'en doute…_

__ ne pleure pas s'il te plait._

__ désolé, mais je sais que tu m'en veux, que tu risque de ne plus me reparlé, de ne plus m'aimer sûrement, alors laisse moi au moins ça._

__ Qui t'as dis que je ne t'aimais plus ? Mon amour pour toi est éternel Anna ! Je vais juste avoir besoin de temps, pour réapprendre à vivre comme un humain, a me sentir humain, et a t'aimer comme un humain. Et a me dire que plus jamais je ne pourrais plus boire ce délicieux nectar qui coule dans tes veines de la même manière._

__ heu…_

__ t'en fait pas, pour la dernière phrase je rigolé. Au fait, comment va ton fils ?_

__ heu…bien, je crois. Il a beaucoup grandi._

__ j'imagine._

__ hello ! On ne dérange pas ? Demanda Joyce._

__ hey ! P'tite princesse ! Tu es là ! S'exclama Matthias._

__ salut. Je suis Sébastien._

__ effectivement, il a grandi._

__ j'allais pas rester un gamin en attendant votre retour._

__ heu…où est Elyott ? Demanda Matthias._

_Là ce fut trop. Je baissa les yeux, et posa ma tête sur son torse._

__ que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il._

__ il a dis que c'était son devoir, qu'il avait était éduqué pour servir sa patrie et qu'il tiendra sa promesse jusqu'au bout et il est parti massacré bon nombre de vampires. sauf que leur chef n'a pas été de cet avis la. Il a essayer de négocier ma mère contre lui, mais Elyott a refusé. Et…commença Sébastien._

__ et…?_

__ et je sais pas, j'ai préféré que ma mère ne vois pas cette scène et j'ai refermé la porte._

__ donc soit il est mort soit il est…_

__ un monstre oui. Fini-je._

_On resta en silence ainsi pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Matthias se lève._

__ désolé, mais j'ai plus l'habitude, il faut que j'aille au toilette, mais il sont où ? Et j'ai mon ventre qui fait des truc bizarre._

__ je vais te montré où c'est proposa Sébastien, et ton ventre, c'est parce que tu as faim._

__ Oula, tout ça c'est nouveau et je pense que je vais avoir du mal. Commençons par les toilettes._

__ heu…je te préviens, je te la tient pas ok. L'informa Sébastien._

__ t'en fais pas, la tenir je sais encore faire, ainsi que plein d'autre truc…_

__ je préfère même pas savoir…soupira mon fils avant de le conduire pour qu'il puisse se soulagé._

_Il revinrent 10 minutes plus tard_

__ ouah ! 10 ans de tranquillité quand ça part, ça s'arrête plus !_

__ Matthias, les détails on en a pas besoin. Lui chuchotais-je_

__ oups, désolé. Bon j'ai faim, alors je vais aller manger._

__ j'ai bien envie de voir ça ! Se moqua Joyce._

__ moi aussi. Rigolais-je._

__ han ça va hein ! Ça fait plus de 10 ans que je suis plus humain je vous rappelle _

__ allons y._

__ hey je suis pas un phénomène de foire !_

__ mmh…si. Aller, montre nous quelle est ta tactique. Le pressa sa sœur._

_Manger fut beaucoup plus simple et après ça, je décida d'aller prendre une douche bien mérité. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées. L'eau brûlante de la douche me fit un bien énorme. J'enfilai mes sous vêtements avant de m'apercevoir que je n'étais pas seule dans la salle de bain. Matthias était là également._

__ désolé. Mais c'est encore pire que quand j'étais vampire._

__ de quoi ?_

__ j'ai du mal a penser à toi sans…_

__ je vois. Mais ici, on a pas trop d'intimité, et on est dans une église._

__ je t'aime plus que tout._

__ je vois ça. Bon, il fait jour on va aller dans une maison a coté ok._

__ ok. _

__ Passe par la petite porte derrière, je te rejoins quand je suis habillé._

__ pourquoi t'habiller ?_

__ pour sortir._

__ ouais. Ok._

_Je m'habilla et le rejoignit dehors, puis le guida jusqu'à une petite maison juste à coté de l'église. Là, je me déshabilla, et répondis à ses premières avances d'humain. Quand l'extase fut atteint, je m'allongea à ses cotés. _

__ je tenais plus longtemps en étant vampire._

__ oui, mais tu ne ressentais pas tout ça à ce degré de satisfaction ?_

__ non, là c'est complètement géant. On recommence ?_

__ Matthias, il va bientôt faire nuit, il faut que nous retournions dans l'église. On rentra et découvrit Joyce et Sébastien en pleine discussion._

__ où étiez vous passé ? Demanda Sébastien._

__ ça ne te regarde pas jeune homme._

__ ok je vois…_

__ de quoi ?_

__ nan, rien, je préfère même pas imaginé._

__ tu passeras par là un jours mon fils._

__ ouais mais c'est pas demain la veille, dans une église…_

__ tu fais comme nous, tu sors en plein jour tu ne risque rien, et tu ne contrarie pas le seigneur. Chuchota Matthias à Sébastien avant de m'embrasser tendrement._

_On s'installa dans ce qui devait servir de salon, ou des sièges était placée n'importe comment autour d'une télé pris dans une maison voisine, Ainsi qu'un lecteur DVD et tout les DVD était installé sur une étagère. Sébastien en pris un et l'inséra dans le lecteur. On regarda le film et entre temps d'autre vinrent nous rejoindre._

_On s'ennuyait vite enfermer toute la nuit dans une église._

__ on fait quoi, je m'ennuie vraiment la._

__ bah c'est la nuit, on pourrait pensé à dormir._

__ ouais. On pourrait. Soupirais-je, faudrait déjà trouvé le sommeil non._

__ aller on va se reposé._

_On alla donc chercher des matelas en plus qu'ils avaient était prendre dans les maisons voisine, et on en installa deux, un pour Joyce, et un pour moi et Matthias. Ce fut difficile de trouver le sommeil parmi tout ce monde, mais la nuit fut tranquille. Le lendemain, un groupe parti chercher des vivres, un autres des vêtements. Pendant que l'église était vide, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vint nous voir._

__ je sais qui vous êtes. Vous pouvez nous sauver de ses monstre, et je veux bien vous aidé._

__ c'est que…je n'en ai plus la force désolé._

__ nous pouvons vous aidé, il suffit de savoir ce qu'il faut faire._

__ il est hors de question que vous quittiez cette église._

__ je vous suivrais si vous partez._

__ mais qui êtes vous ?_

__ je m'appelle Lawrence Cobelt. Et je chasse ces monstres seul depuis trop longtemps, laisser moi vous accompagnez._

__ d'accord, mais sachez que ce ne sera pas demain que l'on partira._

__ d'accord. Prévenez moi._

_Sur ce il s'éloigna. Je ne fus pas la seul surprise de son attitude._

__ c'est lui qui nous à conseillé l'église. Il savait que ça repousserais ces créatures. M'informa Sébastien._

__ donc il en sais pas mal sur ces monstres._

__ je pense oui, il peut nous être utile maman._

__ de toute façon, avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il faudrait avoir un plan et de quoi nous défendre. _

__ on peut commencer maintenant, il nous faut juste refaire le plein de sérum non ? Me demanda Joyce._

__ alors en route. Lui répondis je._

__ je peux venir, je pourrait aidé. Demanda Sébastien._

__ non, va avec Matthias voir Lawrence, il pourront échanger ce qu'il sait._

_Pendant ce temps, je pris ma valise avec mes instruments et on trouva une pièce vide qui nous servirait de Laboratoire. Joyce m'assista comme dans le passé que j'avais oublié. Une heure plus tard, Lawrence, Matthias et Sébastien nous rejoignirent. Je regarder Lawrence qui pris un bout de bois et commença à le taillé Comme un pieu, mais en plus long._

__ que faite vous osais-je demander._

__ des munitions. Enfoncé un pieu à une distance trop proche est difficile. Moi j'utilise ça. Il sorti une arbalète. j'en ai plusieurs, on devrait y arrivé je pense._

__ ok. Moi je prépare le mélange qui les tuent._

__ ok, je vais faire quelques pieux normaux pour les approches surprises._

__ demain soir, on part à l'attaque, soyez prêt._

__ bien Anna._

* * *

><p>Salut à tous plus que 2 chapitres et se sera fini. Ils arriveront je pense très rapidement.<p>

N'oubliez pas les reviews svp.

A bientot


	8. Chapter 8

_Le lendemain, tous bien équipé, ils sortirent malgré les protestations des autres. S'il ne sortait pas, jamais personne ne pourra vivre comme avant. Ils se séparèrent pour mieux encerclé en cas d'attaque surprise. Tous avaient des talkie-walkie pour prévenir les autres. Joyce partie comme prévu, faire le tour de l'église, Matthias s'occupait de la place avec Sébastien, et Anna et Lawrence s'occupaient du reste. Il était plus doué et risquait moins leur vie. Joyce devait juste faire plusieurs fois le tour de l'église, et vérifié que personne ne sorte de celle-ci. Quand elle arriva derrière, elle vit une ombre. Elle leva son arbalète en direction de l'ombre, mais elle avait déjà disparut. _

__ ne tire pas s'il te plait._

__ mais tu…_

__ chut…il ne faut pas que Anna sache._

__ tu es…_

__ oui, mais va t'en, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Et les autres arrivent, c'est une mission suicide qu'elle à encore eut._

__ c'est Anna, personne ne la changera. Bon eh bien au revoir._

__ au revoir Joyce._

_On rentra bredouille, ce soir ils n'étaient pas de sortis. J'étais trop énervé pour dormir, alors je m'installa dans le labo, et continua mes mélanges._

_Le lendemain, je fus étonné des réactions de Joyce, elle rester seule et avait l'air de nous caché quelques chose. Je décida d'aller la voir et de lui demander._

__ qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

__ rien. Je, rien._

__ Joyce._

__ c'est juste que j'ai pas étais très rassuré la nuit dernière, mais ça va._

__ je suis désolé, j'aurai pas du te laissé seule, on fera des groupes la prochaine fois._

__ t'en fait pas ça va, c'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude de partir à la chasse aux vampires…_

__ dis le si tu veux qu'on te mette avec quelqu'un._

__ c'est bon, je pense que ça ira. De toute façon on est un nombre impair…_

__ oui, mais il y a 2 vrais chasseurs dans le lot._

__ ouais bah on verra._

__ on repart demain soir, le temps de refaire des munitions et de se reposer._

__ ok._

_Je parti ensuite faire les munitions et les ranger dans les sacs pour le lendemain, quand une fille vint me voir, elle avait de long cheveux brun et elle me fixer avec intensité._

__ qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

__ je m'appelle Barbara…c'est ma mère qui s'est occupé de seb quand il est arrivé, je veux vous aidez._

__ désolé, je ne vais pas te mettre en danger._

__ je connais seb, et je sais me défendre contre ses choses. J'ai appris avec Lawrence. Et je veux reprendre une vie normal et c'est pas en restant ici qu'on y arrivera._

__ ce n'est pas une raison._

__ je peux vous être utile._

__ hey barbie, ça va ?_

__ seb._

__ qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

__ ta mère ne veux pas que je vous aide pour la chasse._

__ maman, on devrait la prendre, elle en connaît pas mal._

__ dis nous ce que tu sais._

__ je sais que Lawrence vous vénère, et qu'il ne vous dira pas que le plus simple pour vous serais de les attaquer la journée, quand ils sont en faiblesse._

__ le truc, c'est qu'on ne sais pas où ils sont._

__ dans un endroit où il n'y a ni lumière ni soleil qui entre._

__ les égouts ?_

__ non, les caves. C'est pour ça qu'il arrivent par groupes ils ont envahit les caves des appartements ce sont les plus grandes. Et ils squattent aussi les parkings souterrains. _

__ et bien on refait une ronde demain soir et après on verra pour ton idée._

__ demain soir je viens avec vous._

__ ok, mais je ne suis pas responsable s'il t'arrive quelque chose. M'énervais-je_

__ j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Joyce, peut-être qu'ensemble elle serait plus rassuré._

__ ok, elles feront équipe._

_Sébastien emmena Barbara dans une autre pièce pour que je continue mon travail tranquillement. _

__ une sacré fille hein ?_

__ Lawrence pourquoi embarqué les jeunes dans votre chasse ?_

__ parce qu'on a besoin d'elle, elle tire à l'arc comme personne._

__ ce n'est pas une raison pour mettre cette fille en danger._

__ c'est elle qui est venu me trouver, elle a un sacré cran c'est une battante, pas comme la plupart des gens ici._

__ et pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parler de votre idée de les attaquer le jour ?_

__ c'est vous la spécialiste._

_Je m'éloigna avec un des flingues toujours sous mon t-shirt et rejoignit Matthias._

__ hey ça va toi ?_

__ une petite prise de tête mais oui, ça va. Répondit-je._

__ tu veux que je te change les idées ?_

__ tu vois ça comment ?_

__ en dehors d'ici._

__ avec plaisir._

_On sorti par la porte arrière et on fila de nouveau le parfait amour dans une des maison voisine. On rentra pour la nuit, et le lendemain on prépara les sacs pour la sortie nocturne. Une fois le tout près, on fila après avoir expliquer à Joyce que Barbara l'accompagnerais._

__ tu es proche de Seb demanda Joyce à Barbara._

__ je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit tu sais. Depuis qu'il est arrivé ici._

__ moi aussi je le connais, enfin on se connaissait avant._

__ tu ne peux pas le connaître comme moi je le connais, ce n'est pas toi qui a vu tout ses espoirs s'anéantir de jour en jour._

__ qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

__ tout les jours il a attendu que la porte s'ouvre et que sa mère apparaisse, c'est pas une enfance ça. Et tu crois que ça lui à fait quoi quand elle ne l'a pas reconnu._

__ il a tellement changer…_

__ ça n'explique pas tout, vous auriez pu l'emmener elle aussi._

__ c'est plus compliquer que tu ne le pense._

__ sauf que ce passé seul toi et ton frère le connaissait, ton frère un ancien vampire._

__ il était différent de ses monstres !_

__ pas tant que ça, il buvait aussi du sang._

__ arrête, tu ne le connais pas !_

__ et toi tu ne connais pas Seb, alors ne le cherche pas._

__ dégage, pour entendre ces conneries je préfère patrouiller seule._

_Elle parti et Joyce laissa coulé ses larmes._

__ ne pleure pas._

__ si tu savais…_

__ j'ai tout entendu. J'ai besoin de toi._

__ qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

__ j'ai besoin du sérum pour le soleil, et tu va me le procuré._

__ mais elle ne se souviens plus comment le faire._

__ je sais, mais ton frère à du en gardé._

__ je ne peux pas lui demander comme ça_

__ tu dois me le procuré, c'est pour vous que je te le demande. Je ne peux pas vous protéger autrement._

__ ok, je le ferais._

_Encore une fois, aucun vampire ne fut de sorti cette nuit._

__ on dirait qu'il ont quitter la ville. Dis je._

__ oui, c'est très étrange. Commenta Joyce un peu dans la lune._

__ qu'est-ce que tu as ?_

__ rien, je dois juste être fatigué._

__ Seb, on va regarder un film ? Demanda Barbara._

__ ouais, je suis pas fatigué._

_Le lendemain, Joyce se réveilla très tôt, elle trouva Seb endormit sur le canapé, avec Barbara la tête sur ses genoux. Elle parti déjeuner dégoutté de cette scène. Elle s'acharnait sur sa tartine quand une main vint se poser sur la sienne._

__ inutile, tu va juste faire un massacre._

__ j'y peux rien, ça veux pas se tartiner._

__ je dirai plutôt que tu t'es levé du mauvais pied, laisse moi faire._

_Sebastien se mit a tartiné calmement la tartine. À cet instant, Joyce aurait voulu être à la place de la tartine, juste pour la douceur avec laquelle il mettait le Nutella. Elle l'observait sans même s'en rendre compte._

__ tu peux éviter de me regarder comme ça, ça me gêne._

__ oh désolé. Tu m'appelles quand t'as fini._

__ ok._

_Elle prit son verre d'eau et s'éloigna. Elle se plaça devant la télé allumé et s'assit sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Elle était tellement absorbé qu'elle n'entendit pas Sébastien arrivé et sursauta ce qui fit passé l'eau du verre par-dessus et retombé sur le visage paisible de Barbara qui se mit à hurler._

__ du calme, c'est que de l'eau. La rassura Sebastien._

__ tu l'as fait exprès avoue. M'agressa-t-elle._

__ non c'est de ma faute, je lui ai fait peur._

__ mouais c'est ça, tu perd rien pour attendre._

_Elle se leva et parti dans la salle de bain qui avait été aménager._

__ je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès même si c'est vrai ça m'était passé par la tête, mais jamais je ne l'aurai fait…_

__ du calme Joyce, tu n'as pas à te justifié._

__ mais tu me crois au moins ?_

__ Joyce je… faut que j'y aille._

_Joyce garda la tête haute, mais senti son cœur se brisé en mille morceau. Elle vit son frère se diriger vers la cuisine, et elle décida de mettre son plan à exécution._

__ je peux te demander un truc ?_

__ oui._

__ tu sais, le sérum pour la lumière ?_

__ oui et bien ?_

__ il t'en reste non ?_

__ oui mais je suis humain je ne vois pas à quoi ça peux nous servir._

__ et bien je me disait que…Anna serait sûrement contente de savoir comment elle l'avait fait, avec quels ingrédients ça pourrait l'aider à faire beaucoup plus non ?_

__ oui, ça pourrai…c'est une bonne idée…je vais les chercher._

_La première partie du plan avait fonctionné, la deuxième allait être plus rude. Elle fit comme d'habitude, elle aida Anna dans ses mélanges pour les créations jusqu'à ce que Matthias arrive et lui donne les fioles. Ensuite, elle ne pouvait plus lâcher les fioles des yeux._

_Elle laissa Anna manipulé les fioles pour essayer d'analyser ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle avait promis à Matthias de le remercier plus tard. Joyce fini par s'asseoir dans le salon Anna n'ayant pas besoin d'elle. Quand elle vit Anna se diriger avec Matthias en direction de la porte arrière elle accouru vers ce qui servait de labo._

__ qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?_

__ ah Séb, je viens de m'apercevoir que j'ai oublier mon téléphone dans le labo._

__ et à quoi ça va te servir ?_

__ bah je compter sortir, et on nous a dis de ne pas sortir sans moyen de communication donc…_

__ ok._

_Joyce avait réellement laisser son téléphone dans le labo, au cas où. Et elle avait bien eu raison. Seb l'aida à chercher un moment puis abandonna quand Barbara l'appela. Pour une fois Joyce l'appréciait. Elle prit une petite fiole et avec l'aide d'une seringue elle l'a rempli du sérum pour le soleil. Elle rangea la fiole dans sa poche et pris son téléphone et le montra à Seb quand elle le croisa en refermant la porte. Puis elle sortie pour sa crédibilité. Et alla cacher la fiole dans un des creux derrière une brique mobile de la façade de la cathédrale. Cette nuit elle réussi à convaincre l'équipe de sortir une dernière fois pour un entraînement seul chacun de leur coter pour l'attaque de jour prévu le surlendemain. Quand ils furent tout dehors et éparpillé, Joyce l'attendit. Il arriva silencieusement et la fit sursauté, mais il plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour la faire taire. Elle se calma puis le guida jusqu'à la brique et l'enleva pour lui donner la fiole._

__ qu'est-ce que tu compte en faire ?_

__ vous protéger voyons, que veux tu que j'en fasse d'autre…_

__ question idiote…_

_Elle retourna ensuite à l'église où tout le monde s'inquiéter. _

__ t'étais où ? Demanda Matthias avec énervement._

__ j'étais dans mon tour de garde._

__ on a eu peur tu sais. Essaya de me faire comprendre Anna calmement._

__ il n'y a rien à craindre… Ça fait trois jours qu'on y trouve personne._

__ c'est peut-être un piège pour qu'on baisse notre garde._

__ je suis fatigué…_

_Elle s'éloigna, nous laissant là, nous regarder tous comme des merlans frits._

__ il y a un problème avec Joyce, elle est vraiment bizarre. Soupira Matthias._

__ on est beaucoup sur son dos c'est dernier temps, je pense qu'elle en à assez d'être traiter comme une enfant. Essayais-je de le rassuré._

__ Anna, je la connais, elle n'est pas dans son état normal. Il a du se passé quelque chose._

__ mais quoi ?_

__ je compte bien le découvrir._

__ et si on aller se coucher, faut qu'on se repose bien pour après demain. Nous dit Sebastien._

__ bonne idée._


	9. Chapter 9

_Le lendemain fut difficile après la nuit d'inquiétude qu'il avait passé. Mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter le reste des survivants._

__ on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Lawrence._

__ rien, il faut qu'on soit en forme pour demain, alors faite ce que vous voulez. Leur répondis-je à tous._

__ alors on peux faire ce qu'on veux…susurra Matthias à mon oreille._

__ oui. Et je sais à quoi tu penses…_

__ et tu es d'accord ?_

__ plus que d'accord même._

_Et tout deux on sortit comme à notre habitude par la porte de derrière pour rejoindre ce que l'on appelé notre nid d'amour. Je déshabilla Matthias avec douceur et lui retira mon chemisier bouton par bouton, la douceur étant un excitant aussi solide que la bestialité. Ensuite je laissa son corps se frotter avec sensualité contre le mien, ses mains se baladant sur tout mon corps et nos lèvres enlacés qui ne se lâché que pour respirer un cours instant. _

_Je sentis vite l'excitation arrivé chez lui par la dureté de son gun je lui souri, pour lui dire comme chaque fois que j'étais prête, mais alors qu'il s'apprêter à m'emmener au septième ciel, il se souleva du matelas sur lequel nous étions installé et là je fut horrifié. Je n'était pas prête pour ça, non, ça ne pouvais pas être possible, un vampire en plein jour et qui plus est mon frère : Elyott._

__ alors ça fait quoi d'être le plus faible Matthias ? Hein ? Tu es vulnérable à présent, tu es mortel. Il avait misérablement insisté sur le dernier mot, ce qui dans la bouche d'un vampire comme celle de mon frère signifié qu'il voulait le tuer._

_J'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, le choc était trop pour moi, voir mon frère être ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde et le fait qu'il apprécie me briser complètement. Comment avait-il pu en arriver à ce stade ? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible… je devais rêver…non, c'était bien la réalité que j'avais devant les yeux, mais je ne voulais pas l'accepter, comment accepter qu'un membre de votre famille était un monstre, un vrai ?_

__ tu veux toujours te mesuré à moi ? _

_Mon frère sorti une dague de sa poche._

__ je ne voudrais pas te transformer, où plutôt te re transformer, alors on va y aller à l'ancienne, je vais tranchée ta carotide, juste là dit-il en appuyant légèrement avec la pointe ce qui fit une petite entaille dans le cou de Matthias. _

_Il fallait que j'arrête ça avant qu'il ne le tue. Mais tout ce que je pu sorti fut un nom presque inaudible, même pas un chuchotis, mais cela suffit à l'ouïe développé du vampire qu'était mon frère pour qu'il l'entende._

__ qui a-t-il soeurette, tu tiens à lui ?_

_J'acquiesçai d'un mouvement de tête._

__ et bien prend sa place._

__ tu compte me tuer ?_

__ non, j'ai d'autre projet pour toi ma sœur. Bon il faut que j'y aille, mais on se reverra bientôt. _

_Il montra ses grandes canines blanches et partit en une fraction de seconde. Je couru dans les bras de Matthias qui me serra bien trop fort à mon goût, mais je m'en fichais, j'avais tellement eu peur pour lui. Je mis un pansement sur la plaie de Matthias et je m'installa à ses cotés, et il me prit dans ses bras._

__ pourquoi est-il comme ça ? _

__ quand nous devenons vampires ce que nous étions est amplifié, je suppose que la, c'est son sens de la patrie…sauf qu'il a changer de patrie…_

__ c'est injuste, pourquoi Dimitri lui à fait ça ?_

__ il voulais simplement se venger, il veux ton sérum de soleil depuis tellement de temps…_

__ il faut qu'on prévienne les autres, ils sont en danger permanent à présent._

_On se leva, et on se dépêcha de rejoindre la cathédrale. Quand on arriva tout essoufflé, Lawrence, Sebastien, Joyce et Barbara nous rejoignirent._

__ que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Joyce en observant le cou de son frère._

__ nous ne sommes plus en sécurité dehors._

__ quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Me demanda barbara_

__ un des vampires peut sortir le jour, et c'est mon frère, Elyott._

__ c'est impossible, il avait promis ! S'énerva Joyce._

__ Joyce qu'est-ce que tu nous cache la questionna Matthias_

__ j'aurais dû vous en parler plus tôt mais il disait que c'était pour nous protéger, que c'était pour nous qu'il faisait tout ça…_

__ qui ? Intervint Sebastien._

__ Elyott._

__ c'est toi qui lui à donner le sérum comprit Matthias. C'est pour ça que tu m'as demander s'il m'en rester, ce n'était pas pour Anna que tu me la demander. Tu t'imagine ce que tu viens de faire ?_

__ je sais, je suis désolé._

__ tu es désolé ? Et tu le sera encore plus quand il nous aura tous tuer !_

__ Matthias ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver, il faut qu'on reste calme pour réfléchir ce qui est fait et fait. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est toi. Il t'a menacer. Dis-je calmement._

__ et il veut faire de toi une vampire Anna. Me rappela Matthias._

__ il faut qu'on se prépare, s'il est le seul à sortir le jour on peux encore s'en sortir. Intervint Lawrence_

__ oui, je crois que c'est le seul._

__ alors préparons toutes nos munitions._

_On dévalisa toute les armoires dans lesquels étaient placés toutes les armes et les munitions pour anéantir ces monstres. J'étais folle de rage contre mon frère. Mais malgré ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'en vouloir, c'était de ma faute s'il était ce qu'il était. Si je n'avais pas été égoïste à vouloir à tout pris que Matthias soit humain, on n'en serait pas arriver là, tout ce qui arriver était de ma faute. J'étais la seule responsable de ce chaos. Quand on fut fin près pour le combat du lendemain matin, avec tout ce dont nous avions besoin dans les sacs, on alla rejoindre les autres, mais quel ne fut pas notre choc de les voir ranger leurs affaires._

__ que faites vous ? Demandais-je._

__ nous partons, nous ne sommes plus en sécurité ici et par votre faute._

__ l'église est toujours sur pour vous. Intervint Lawrence pour me défendre._

__ on ne compte pas vivre enfermer jour et nuit. On part et vous ne nous arrêterais pas._

__ mais la nuit tombe, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! M'exclamais-je en vain._

_Je les vit tous se bousculer pour sortir de la cathédrale. On les regarda partir sur le porche lorsqu'on les vit tous se faire massacré sans pouvoir rien faire, ces vampires étaient trop rapide et mourrait de faim. On se dépêcha de rentrer dans l'église, de toute façon, on ne pouvait pas les sauver. On prit les sacs préparer normalement pour le lendemain, et on s'équipa pour le combat._

__ la grande équipe au complet. Ça fait plaisir de vous voir. Je vois que vous avez recruter._

__ Elyott mais que t'es-t-il arrivé. Je ne te reconnais plus. Lançais-je dégoutter_

__ j'ai juste compris ce que je valais en temps que vampire, la force, la vitesse, et l'immortalité._

__ tu ne la gardera pas longtemps ton immortalité, je te tuerais de mes mains pour nous avoir trahis._

__ dis la fille qui m'a donner de quoi sortir en plein jour._

__ va en enfer ! S'exclama Joyce avant de lancer un pieux en direction d'Elyott. Ce dernier rattrapa le pieu et le cassa en deux. C'était le commencement d'un grand combat. On était peut-être peu nombreux, mais on était mieux organiser qu'eux. Matthias passa devant avec son chalumeau et brûla une bonne vingtaine de vampires. Ensuite s'ensuivit quelques autres que Barbara planta avec les pieux lancer de son arbalètes et que Sebastien achever en leur plantant un pieu en plein cœur. Et ensuite je remarqua la souplesse à laquelle Lawrence les prenaient dans un corps à corps où ils périssaient. Moi je tirer avec mes balles remplis de sérum ce qui les tuer sur le coup. Soudain je me stoppa, et chercha Dimitri des yeux. Mais où était leur chef. Je cria au autres de se rassembler. Et on forma un cercle ensemble, dont nos dos étaient vers l'intérieur du cercle. _

__ on a un problème chuchotais-je._

__ quoi ? Demanda Lawrence_

__ leur chef, je ne le vois nulle part, où est Dimitri ?_

__ Dimitri ? Il n'est plus le chef, plus depuis que j'ai prouver que j'étais le plus apte à prendre les rênes de cette magnifique armée. Mais si tu veux le voir, il est là. Avance Dimitri. Il est descendu bien bas depuis votre dernière rencontre._

_Il avança le regard noir, il haïssait Elyott. Mais la lueur machiavélique de son regard c'était effacé il regretter à présent d'avoir transformer Elyott._

_On avait décimer une bonne partie de son armée grâce à nos armes, mais ça ne nous empêcher pas de perdre contre cette armée de monstres. Soudain, Barbara fut écarté du groupe par un des vampires, il enfonça ses crocs dans sa gorge et s'abreuva férocement. À cette instant je cru rêver, Dimitri qui n'avait pas bouger d'un centimètre depuis le début du combat sauta en direction du vampire et le fit valser. Ensuite il prit Barbara dans ses bras et la mis sur le porche de l'église, et lui fit boire son sang, avant de nous rejoindre dans le combat. Grâce à lui on s'en sortait mieux, il ne rester qu'une dizaine de vampire. Les plus coriaces. On était à présent alignés, les un à côté des autres. On ne bouger plus. Notre souffle était court, on ne savait toujours pas si on allait s'en sortir. Les dix vampires se regardèrent et dans un même mouvement se dirigèrent rapidement vers nous. Dimitri fit volte face et attrapa le chalumeau des mains de Matthias et carbonisa ses confrères en une fraction de seconde. Il ne restait à présent qu'Elyott, et Dimitri et Joyce était d'accord pour se le faire ensemble, c'était leur combat. Il s'était servis de Joyce et de sa naïveté, et il avait humilié Dimitri devant son armée. Dimitri attaqua Elyott dans un combat de rage, invisible à nos yeux, à cause de la vitesse à laquelle tout deux se déplacer. Avec Matthias on accompagna Lawrence sur le porche de l'église, il était blessé. Sébastien y était déjà et regarder l'état de Barbara. Son état s'aggraver, elle devenait Blanche, mais mis à part son visage qui devenait de plus en plus blanc, ses cheveux terne se mirent à luire, sa peau malgré la blancheur devenait lisse et impeccable, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur inconnue. Son souffle se fit irrégulier, mais elle souriait toujours. Soudain, sur le champs de bataille, au beau milieu de ce qu'il restait des corps de ces monstres, Dimitri avait réussi à maîtriser Elyott et l'avait paralyser par un pieu en bois dans le dos. Il était à terre, Dimitri lui maintenant tout de même les bras, et Joyce vint se mettre juste au dessus de lui, elle l'observa un bon moment puis leva son pieu au dessus d'elle, puis après avoir inspirer un grand coup elle porta le coup fatal à Elyott. Sa peau se mit à flétrir, puis ses yeux devinrent vitreux et toute énergie vital quitta se corps inerte de monstre. Dimitri pris Joyce dans ses bras, puis tout deux nous rejoignirent sur le porche. Barbara hoqueta, puis plus rien, son souffle s'éteignit. Sébastien se mit alors à lui caresser les cheveux, et Joyce essaya de lui remonter le moral Dimitri l'observa de plus près._

__ vous devriez vous éloigner. Nous conseilla-t-il._

__ pourquoi l'interrogea Sébastien._

__ car elle n'est pas morte, elle est en train de finir sa transformation._

_On s'éloigna, et Dimitri passa son bras sous la tête de barbara, puis, elle rouvrit les yeux et il l'aida à se relevé. Et après avoir saluer tout le monde, il parti avec Barbara. Matthias récupéra son chalumeau, et se permit par précaution de brûler le corps d'Elyott ainsi que tout ceux des vampires morts. Ensuite, tous ensemble, il montèrent dans la jeep pour reprendre une vie à peu près normale._

__ alors c'est fini. Demanda Joyce._

__ oui, c'est fini. Lui répondit-je._

__ oui, et maintenant, c'est à nous de refaire la population humaine de cette planète._

__ n'en demande pas trop Matthias._

__ c'est pour le bien de l'humanité, on va finir par s'ennuyer à cinq. Se défendit-il_

__ quelqu'un sais conduire un avion ? Demanda Sébastien._

__ oui, j'ai été pilote dans ma jeunesse intervint Lawrence._

__ alors faisons un tour du monde. Après ça, on verra se qu'on fera._

__ bonne idée. Ria Joyce._

__vous croyez qu'on aura des nouvelle de Dimitri et Barbara ? Demandais-je._

__ seul l'avenir nous le dira. Soupira Matthias en tournant au bout de la route en direction de l'aéroport._

_**The End.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà c'était le dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu.<strong>_

_**A bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure.**_

_**Maylina xoxo**_


End file.
